


Lioness Part 2

by Leilatigress



Series: Lioness [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DLC content and more of my Templar Inquisitor Kicking ass and dealing with drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing the past

Rinna’s traumatic entry into the world has all of us on edge but slowly I make a recovery am headed out to close more rifts. Rinna is 6 months old and I have handed off the feeding of her to Leliana and mare’s milk. Leliana had delivered a little boy, Dylan a month ago. I am again debating bringing her with me as this time I am going to be gone for 3 weeks. “Trina no, we are not having this discussion again it is too dangerous!” 

“Why is it too dangerous for my child to be brought into the region yet I expect others to raise their children?” 

“Katrina no.” 

That he uses my full name makes me pause as I regard him, “You think I would not come back you think I would just disappear with the child into the world?” 

Brows furrow, “no, your vows are your word you promised to close the rifts and you will but if your enemies knew they would attack they would try to gain the child and therefore control over you. What are you going to do leave Myra at the camp while you ride off to take care of the rifts? Regions you are heading into we have a tentative hold on at best it is too dangerous.” I know he’s right but it doesn’t make it any easier to swallow and I clench my fist even as he crosses to me. “I will keep her safe Trina, get your stuff done and come home to us okay?” 

I nod spinning to leave make it to Josephine’s office, “Lioness.” I pause looking back at her, “If you have a moment?” I nod see the stack of papers on her desk see the other one my eyes are wary. “When you return we need to seriously discuss marriage, you have put it off too long and you know it.” 

I sigh crossing to her desk, “Give me half the stack, I’ll go through the candidates and whittle them down while we travel you are right to admonish me for the delay.” She hands them over and I settle in for a long day of rejection letters look up to see it is dark and I am tired of reading. 

Leaving the stack on the desk I head to the tavern slipping in the door grabbing a table on the second floor it allows me to watch the rest of my group without them knowing I am there. Varric has a crowd around him most of the Chargers though I see Bull in his normal seat his eye ever watchful and Dorian’s speaking with Krem the flush on his cheek telling me he’s already been drinking awhile. “Twisted, turned around not sure what you want.” Cole appears sitting in the chair across from me. “He gives you the space you requested but he wants no space wants you with him always. Tangles, he has many tangles too.” 

I smile at that, “We are all tangles it seems Cole must be a fine mess for you to unravel.” 

“It is and I wish I could help you more but I cannot choices you have too many.” I nod at that smile as Sera joins me when Cole leaves. 

“Just be with him and be done with it all.” 

“What?’ I ask startled. 

“Bull, you want him take him there is nothing the nobles can do to him that hasn’t already been done.” 

“I thought you hated nobles.” 

“I do, always shoving their cods where it’s not needed but he’s different your different you can do this.” Fingers flare to encompass the area, “so can he.” 

“It’s not that easy Sera, as nobility I rarely get to follow my heart normally I’d have been married off by now have at least 2 kids and be in charge of my own house my husband taking care of the lands and wars.” 

“You’re the big head we need you.” 

I nod, “Yes but I can’t do this alone, the lands, monies and possibly troops a powerful husband brings would help the Inquisition.” 

“You’d really sleep with someone you don’t love you’d really marry some bloke cause they told you to?” 

“I loved Blackwall, I don’t need to be loved I’ve already had it now I just need to do what is expected of me, what I am supposed to do.” 

“I get it; don’t agree with it but I get it.” Sera moves off and I head back to my room and reading contracts.   
**************************************)(*************************)(**************************************

I glance at Leliana, Cullen and Josephine again positive I did not hear them correctly. “So you are saying we might have found a lead as to what happened to the old Inquisitor? Professor Bram Kenric of Orlais thinks he might know where the body of Inquisitor Ameridan is? Why does that matter to us?” I cross my arms glancing to Cullen again see him turn away a moment a hand to the back of his neck. 

“It would behoove us to know the fate of him Trina, plus it would get you out of here for a bit. You are good at diplomacy but you've nearly come to blows with four dukes this week alone.” Slight smile at that when our eyes meet again. 

“Wonder if I can convince Cassandra to come before the coronation, I am sure she is as much on edge as I am.” Twitch of lips is all Leliana will give me but it is enough seems the Seeker is as restless as I am. 

“Dorian and Bull are still here though Varric wants to return to Kirkwall I am sure he won't miss this opportunity for a good story.” Josephine adds and I nod. 

“We'll leave at the end of the week. Is there anything else?” 

When we are done it is late and I head to the Tavern. “Hey beautiful, looking for a good oh Inquisitor forgive me.” Soldier stumbles off as I finish crossing to the Chargers, “so how much did he win for actually being able to put hands on me?”

Krem's laughter is echoed with Rocky and Skinner as money passes hands. “Told you she would see through that especially with her dressed as she is no one would think her less than a noblewoman.” 

“Now that is a fine ass.” I am snatched and deposited behind Bull in a moment I didn't even see him moving from his spot hear the grunt am struggling against Krem who hangs onto me. 

“BULL!” 

“Get her out of here Grim.” I am transferred to Grim as Krem wades into what has turned into a bar fight and I am struggling manage to get a knee into Grim's stomach hear him grunt as hands fall away from me and I am wading back to Bull my fist meeting more than one face along with elbows though I keep my steel sheathed. 

“ENOUGH!” I roar out my aura sending people flying away from Bull and I glance up to see Cullen coming in with Inquisition soldiers. 

“Inquisitor, are you okay?” Cullen doesn't try to get to me.

“I'm fine, Cabbot let's get these boys some drinks. You sir are coming with me.” I catch the man as he thinks to disappear into the crowd. “Croffart isn't it? Southreach if I remember the accent correctly.” He nods though his eyes are hard, his face is in a frown. 

“Shall I Katrina?” Dorian is at my shoulder and I see the fear in the man's eyes though shake my head no. “Oh you poor lad, you think you are getting off easy if it's not me it'll be the Nightingale Maker mercy on your soul.” Soldiers move forward taking him from my grasp as I turn to Bull. 

When he lunges for me Bull watches though doesn't move until he is gone looks down at me looking very much the dragon. “You are hurt.” I state it simply wrap my hand around his wrist to pull him upstairs. “I can tend it or you can have Dorian?” He nods follows me up the stairs waits until we are in his room before exploding. 

“Why did you do that? You know we can't take risks with your life like that!” He's got my arms pinned to my sides as he shakes me a little. When he sees me wince I am released as buckles are undone on the chest piece it's right on the edge of his rib a decent cut that has stopped bleeding as I cross to the basin of water wetting a towel bringing it over to the bed as he sits to wash it. 

“Hold that there a second.” I rifle through the first drawer close it opening the second only to glance to him for a moment. “really?” 

“No one said you had to go through the drawers what are you looking for?” 

I smile slightly reading labels quickly ignoring the various toys among the contents settle on a bottle uncapping it quickly feel my body flush at the memories this bottle elicits. “This one will work, not generally what you use it for but it will do for this.” I pour some in my hand trace it gently on the cut see him wince as I finally meet his gaze again after putting the cap on and returning the bottle. “I told you I would not be taken out of a fight if I could fight. That you thought you could do that after the drake?” I shake my head no. 

He catches my hand licking the rest of the potion from my fingertips. “Look at me.” I do. “I will always protect you, I don't want you hurt. He wasn't the only one trying to get to you, that was why I wanted you out of there. Trust me when it comes to your safety I know what I am doing.” His licks between words has my mind foggy as he watches me his tongue circling my finger his eyes never leaving mine as I bite my lip causing a moan from him his other hand catching behind my head to pull me the inches needed for our lips to meet. It is a flurry of lips, tongues as my hands land on his shoulders pushing him away as the tears fall. “No.” It is yanked out of me as I turn to flee. 

His finger and thumb circle my wrist before I am two steps away halting my progress. “Boss, just talk to me please.” I shake my head no drowning in memories trying to stop the flood know it won't work feel arms surround me and I am tucked against him know he is trying to use his body to comfort me as if he can make his body shelter me from the pain and it's not possible. “Boss, come back it's okay.” It's not it'll never be okay and I push at him trying to get him to let me go knowing he won't. “Talk to me Boss, I can help.” 

Final shove with a little lyrium boost has space between us though it's short lived as I make the mistake of looking up at him lips are back on mine and it's the hungry kisses demanding I answer and I can't ripping lips away. “My struggle is my own you cannot help.” I take advantage of the momentary surprise my qunlat causes am out the door and to the parapet walls slowing to a walk and then stopping for a moment gulping breaths trying to stop the tears trying desperately to slam the door on the memories manage to make myself dizzy sitting down and drawing my legs up wrapping my arms around them as I bury my head letting the tears go. 

“You cling so tightly to him, he is gone Lioness. This does not help you or him; you have to let him go. Let me help you.” I shake my head no my hand with the anchor already held out in a stop as I struggle to my feet. “You have to let me in Lioness let me help you. Your pain hurts me too please.” 

“No.” I shake my head turn to make my way to the castle. 

“Leave her be demon!” Sera is there takes a look at me then back at Cole. “Did you do this? You say you want to help but all you do is hurt her leave her be.” 

“Sera, he's trying to help her. Boss come to me.” He's pitched his voice low, it's automatic for me to take a step but I catch myself shake my head no. 

“Leave me alone.” I turn away from them all stalk the needed steps to the castle quickly making it up to my quarters. 

*******************************************************************************()*********************************************  
“So welcome to the Basin.” Harding smiles as she says this and I answer the smile with one of my own. “Professor Kenric is over that way when you want to speak to him. In the meantime we have met with some resistance from a group of Avaars calling themselves the Jaws of Hakkon there is another group here that has been helpful the Stone-Bear Clan.”

“Hmm all right let's talk to Kenric and see what we can find out.” 

We are in the basin dealing with bandits and rifts and my eyes travel to Bull. He’s left me alone as requested our relationship in a holding pattern and I hate it. I miss wrapping around him, I miss our late night talks and I miss waking up to the bed smelling of leather and musk. More though I miss the way he purred my name after one of our make-out sessions his hands stroking the claws barely tracing my back and I am tossed ass over head from a shield from the bandits we are dealing with. I take his head quickly. Dusting myself off I put my blade up walking away from the group I am in full blush at my wayward thoughts know the heat of battle is not the time to think about that. “Lioness?” Varric asks and I put a hand up shake my head. 

“Go ahead and head back to camp, I’ll be there later.” Up I need to get up otherwise Bull will come close and I don’t want him right now. 

Bull doesn’t like ladders, specifically wooden ones that have been in the elements for however many years that he is unsure if they will hold him, I’m not fond of them either as with my plate armor and big blade they aren’t exactly great for me make noises I’d rather not think about as I climb them. “Boss, don’t.” I’ve already caught the bottom rung of the ladder am already climbing it quickly. “Dammit woman.” I am always amazed how light on his feet Bull is as he jumps and snags me easily hanging onto me when I would struggle nose buried in my hair, “Miss you.” Somewhere in my struggles they have turned into me stroking him getting my hands contact they have craved with his skin. “If I put you down you going to run again?” 

“Maybe.” I answer honestly. 

“Okay well I can deal with that,” and he just keeps holding me where I can’t leave can’t struggle either. If I marry will he stay? My lord husband will likely send troops with us probably one or more mercenaries to guard me so this will not be allowed. I have managed to run my lands just fine without help, recruits still come to the Inquisition banner, Josephine can handle most of the political bullshit and I am not sure I want any of the lords presented. Could I really trap myself into a loveless marriage? Dorian grew up in that environment and I wonder if I want Rinna in that could I actually learn to love another? Am I in love with Bull? He’s given up his world for me his motivations to stay no longer dictated by the Qun but by his own wants and desires. He’s told me he wanted me, he loves me and do I gamble on us on the ridicule he and I will take. Bull has told me there are human and Qunari mixed children so it could happen and how would those children be received? I know what they call Bull, I have corrected more than one noble but he lets them roll off and I wonder if our child could do that. Adults are tempered by age and experience while children are very cruel I had been teased for my hair, for my curves, for my height as a child. 

“Enjoying yourself?” I finally ask as I realize he’s still holding me as my mind runs circles. 

“Yes.” Lips trace down to mine and I moan opening allowing tongue to trace and relearn what it missed. As much as I want, I can’t have this. Marrying Bull does not help the Inquisition and we both know it as I step back turn away heading back to camp. Dorian and Varric are both watching me as I move around like everything is fine see Sera is exiting Dorian’s tent her latest prank probably not going to go well. 

I bring the contracts out to the fire to read organizing them into a couple of piles held down by rocks as I look at the one in my hand. “Antivan huh? Relations of Ruffles?” 

I pass the contract to Varric, “No though he does come with his own cell of Crows so you better not piss me off.” Chuckle for that one and I snort when I get a couple more down, “Oh now this one you have to see Dorian.” 

I pass it to him, “Is he serious? Please tell me I can burn it.” 

I smile, “Come now my handsome peacock you cannot tell me thoughts of your bloodline and mine isn’t a heady mix. Magister and a marcher lord you’ll be utterly adored by our subjects.” 

“Wait really they sent a request for Dorian to marry you?” Cassandra is surprised. 

I nod indicating the paper, “Dorian truly is rich if his family is willing to waive my bride price.” 

“He’s offering but you have to pay?” Bull is confused on this one. 

“Yes his holdings are more, in his land he’s higher nobility than I am and far richer. He’s also a genetic god where I am not.” 

“Magic doesn’t even run that strongly in your family I am trying to figure out what the point is.” Dorian is looking at the contract shaking his head, 

“Gee thanks.” I retort and he shakes his head no, 

“Katrina nothing against you but you are a southerner, no magic from you or your siblings and while I am sure you are important here it’s not like you are a queen.” 

“True but I am the Inquisitor, killer of a god a Tevinter god no less and I have a magic hand that can open and close rifts. Combined with your magical talents we have no idea if this thing or part of its power could be inherited.” I look at my hand back to Dorian, “Plus and I mean this in the nicest way on occasion it’s nice to breed outside of the circle in hopes to fix a few flaws.” 

He sighs still reading, “You aren’t considering this are you Sparkler?” 

Head shake no, “while I enjoy the game she truly doesn’t do a thing for me.” 

I snort at that, “Sparkler, you might want to be nice in the span of ten minutes you’ve told her not only is she not attractive but she’s not good enough for you.” 

Dorian looks up at me sheepishly, “Sorry I don’t mean it that way.” 

I am laughing, “No worries Dorian I get it, my family would have a conniption fit if I married you, Mages can’t be nobility our children would be forced to the circle likely if they showed magical talents and my subjects would likely revolt against a Tevinter Magister having that much power here even if it’s just minor nobility.”

“Cullen is minor nobility let’s be honest here Katrina you’re a bit higher.” 

I shrug, “Technically I am a Templar and therefore no title but my father never corrected it.” I shrug continue going through the rest of the contracts. 

“Any top contenders?” Bull finally speaks and I know it costs him to ask. 

“Not in this stack no, most of these men are old enough to be my father and the few not are young enough to have me consider them to be indecent.” 

Varric flips through a few, “Oh you mean you don’t want to take a 9 year old to bed?” 

I shudder at that one, “I am sure he’s also offered to Rinna.” 

“That would be awkward.” 

Dorian and I both shrug, “That would be nobility.” Dorian comments handing his contract back smiles as I toss it into the flames. 

*************************************************)(*************************************************  
Back at base camp Bull is reading notes wonders exactly how he feels about leaving her here. They hadn’t gotten anywhere and now Cullen is demanding he head towards the Deep Roads taking Varric with him. “What’s wrong Bull?” Dorian approaches reading the missive when Bull hands it to him. “Interesting are you okay doing this?” 

“I don’t think I have much choice. Those earthquakes need investigating and as she is busy here that means I get to go.” Bull sighs watching as she talks with the professor catching Sera as the elf has mischief in mind. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Dorian asks curious even as Bull is shaking his head no. 

“I’ll take Varric and the boys and we’ll get this sorted out. Hopefully we’ll be back shortly.” Dorian nods and watches as Bull heads to tell Katrina the news.

“So there are earthquakes in the Deep Roads and you get sent to investigate it? Why can’t it wait until I am done here?” She’s pacing the clank of her armor blending in with the rest of the noise of the camp. 

“Because shit here is more unstable and Commander decided to send me.” 

“You mean Commander doesn’t wish to risk me getting tainted or trapped underground.” She’s agitated at the fact she is being sheltered again and he can’t blame her for that.

“We both know you don’t do well in cold dark spaces.” Too late he realizes what he’s admitted to knowing as she rounds on him her fists clenched at her side. 

“He told you.” She’s turned away from him blonde hair a cape around her and his fingers itch to touch it even as he approaches her. “Do you think less of me now that you know the story of the rats?” 

He chuckles has hands up at her glare. “We all have our fears and we all conquer them in our own time, this needs to get done here and the Deep Roads need to be investigated. I’ll have Varric with me.” He approaches to put his arms around her. 

“Don’t.” He stops in his tracks, she’s still not ready to deal with them. He sighs when she leaves the door nearly leaving it’s hinges as she slams it. 

“That seems to have gone well.” Varric comments walking in his face not showing anything as Bull scowls at him. “Our fair leader pissed about losing us?” 

“Something like that.” Bull answers cryptically sits with Varric to discuss the plans of how to deal with the earthquakes.


	2. Decent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this does have huge spoilers for Jaws of Hakkon as well as The Descent. No other warnings for this Chapter, enjoy!

Bull and Varric travel quickly to get to where they are needed in the Deep Roads. Bull smiles to himself when he sees Harding there the freckled red-head is usually there to greet the Inquisitor when she gets to new territories it’s nice to see her for this one as well. 

“Iron Bull, the workers are almost done building a lift to the Deep Roads. No darkspawn trouble yet, but the earthquakes have been brutal.” 

“I was told to meet a Shaper Valta.” Bull answers glancing at the elevator that will take him and the group down. It’s a wooden box, the sides not much and the top and bottom do not look fantastic either. 

“She’s waiting below. You won’t see an Orzammar dwarf on the surface, they have rules about that.” Harding thumbs towards the shaft behind her. 

“How many quakes have there been since you arrived?” Varric asks quickly his voice unable to hold the slight tremor of fear about going below.

“Uh, at least three big rumblers, and the aftershocks are nothing to sneeze at. My feet miss solid ground."

“Josephine’s report mentioned several lyrium mines were damaged by the quakes.” Bull is trying to get the information he needs and delay his decent. 

“You’ll see what’s left of this one on your way down. From what I hear the other mines are barely holding together.” Harding admits shaking her head slightly. There is a whistle from the other two dwarves, “The lift is ready, try not to shift around and keep back from the edge. It’s a long way down.” 

They are on the lift and descending quickly the rocks and veins of lyrium easily seen on the walls. “This reminds me of a story.” Varric begins as he stands close to Krem and Dalish.

“Shocking.” Skinner snarks. 

“It’s about an impossibly handsome dwarf and his friend who got crowned king of the nugs.” Varric smiles slightly as he says it. 

“A nug king, really?” Krem is skeptical.

“It’s not as good as it sounds. Nugs mostly just shit on the floor and roll in it. Welcome to the Deep Roads.” Bull smiles notices as they get deeper there are waterfalls and entire trees.   
Finally landing at the bottom they are greeted by a line of bodies that are crudely covered and a dwarven woman. “Korut, Magari, Novric, your names will not be forgotten.” 

“You must be shaper Valta.” Bull waits until she is finished speaking. 

Raven-haired and porcelain skin, high cheekbones and a noble bearing is how he would describe her, “Atrast Valta Iron Bull. The shaperate welcomes you to the Deep Roads.” 

“You look as though you’re hiding from something.” Bull comments as the woman clings close to the wall. 

“As a citizen of Orzammar, even a glimpse of your sky could cost me my position and render me casteless.” 

“Gotta love real dwarves.” Varric says it sarcastically Rocky is nodding with him. 

“What does a shaperate do exactly?” Dalish is curious. 

“We chronicle the life and times of our people.” 

“Your historians.” Skinner comments with a slight sneer. 

“Also scholars and genealogists, shapers preserve knowledge in he memories an archive in Orzammar.” Slight smile to show she is proud of her work. “We record memories in lyrium to ensure they never fade. We must be meticulous in every detail.” 

“How many dwarves have you lost?” Bull needs to get them back on track. 

“More than we can count. The mining caste has suffered greatly.” She looks at the dead bodies. “Our situation has worsened since we contacted SkyHold.” There is a slight tremor, “The quakes collapsed this mine and shattered a seal keeping the darkspawn at bay.” Bull sees many of his group put hands to weapons. “The legion of the dead hasn’t been able to mend the broken seal and we can’t afford to lose any more lyrium.” 

“What will happen if more mines are lost?” Krem asks moving behind Bull slightly. 

“The surface needs lyrium for all sorts of magic the Inquisition more than most, I understand.” Bull nods, “and Orzammar’s economy relies on the lyrium trade. Without it, there will be chaos above and below.” 

“Orzammar deals with darkspawn all the time. Why request the Inquisition’s help?” Bull wonders why they are being called. 

“The Legion isn’t prepared for this level of disaster, and the Grey Wardens haven’t answered our calls for aid.” Shift of feet on that one, “Any threat to the flow of lyrium requires immediate response. The Inquisition is the only force we can rely upon.” 

There is a much bigger rumble and Bull sees a boulder headed towards the shaperate grabs her to safety. “Sorry about that shaperate, can you lead us to the Legion’s camp?” 

As they are moving Skinner takes out her blades, Dalish unhooks her staff, “An ogre!” Valta states as it comes charging at them. It is a hard fight, Krem being grabbed a couple of times and even Bull looks tiny compared to the thing. Grey skin for miles, claws for hands and the twisted horns on the head all telling the group this is a distant cousin of the Qunari but that is where the comparison ends as Bull finishes it off. “If it’s made it this far the legion must be overwhelmed we must hurry!” 

They can hear fighting as they get closer prompting the group to get weapons ready. “Get those charges to the tunnel!” Bull hears then more screams of the monsters as they round the corner of the hall, “Someone prime the sodding fuses!” It is hurlocks their grey bodies armored heavily as they use their muscles to literally throw the dwarves around and grimlocks the tall skeletal darkspawn that have an erie scream that sets Bull’s teeth on edge. “We can’t set the charges with these bastards breathing down our necks!” One of the dwarves states and Bull pushes to the front using his axe to literally sweep the darkspawn out of the way. 

“Rocky get those charges set!” Bull yells when they have cleared most of the darkspawn watches as the dwarf moves forward with another of the legion to set them before pulling the others behind cover.

After the tunnel is blown they get the rudiments of a camp set up Dalish and Grim getting a fire and food going. Bull heads to see where Valta is standing next to a dwarf who is sharpening his blade, “Iron Bull, meet Lieutenant Renn: A veteran of the fifth blight and one of he legion’s finest commanders.” 

He snorts, when the dwarf stands he’s taller than her by a head but still not anywhere close to being tall for a dwarf. Long black hair is caught in a half ponytail and a beard covers his face Bull is reminded of Blackwall in the way the man carries himself. He has tattoos on his face and his armor is scarred with proof of his many fights. “Someone paid her to say that.” He salutes quickly, “Appreciate the help Iron Bull, collapsing that seal bought us time.” Bull looks over his shoulder at the collapsed tunnel. “Blighters had the run of these tunnels for days. Now they have a roadblock.” 

“How many Deep Roads are there? How deep do they go?” Bull is curious about this underground network. 

“They’ll take you from one side of Thedas to the other, if you have a death wish.” Renn states and Bull smiles, he likes this guy a little if nothing else his dry sense of humor. 

“The roads once connected dwarven cities that were hundreds of miles apart.” Valta adds, “Then came the darkspawn. Renn and I have been exploring this region. Reclaiming it, but the work is slow.” 

“Mark the map, fight an army. Mark the map, fall in a hole and so on.” Renn smiles slightly at Valta. 

“So you two have been at this for a while?” 

“Yeah the shaperate sent her to dig up some relics. Asked me to keep her out of trouble, that was three years ago.” 

“You can quit any time.” Valta sasses back and Bull chuckles slightly. 

“Not when we still have things to fight about.” Renn sounds like the long suffering husband but Bull can tell the pair have a solid friendship if not more.

“The legion of the dead has the Inquisition’s full support.” Bull states quickly. 

“That’s the best news I’ve heard since the quakes began. Actually, the only good news.” More tremors and one of the many statues starts to fall. 

“Take cover!” Krem yells pulling Dalish away from the wall as the tremors continue for a few minutes. 

“You heard that yes? The rhythm in the tremors? It’s clearer, stronger, more insistent.” Valta states sees Dalish and Skinner nod with her. 

“I hear it, doesn’t prove a thing.” Renn answers checking to make sure she is okay. 

“These quakes are not a natural disaster. They’re deliberate. There’s an…intelligence behind them.” Bull’s interest is piqued with those words. 

“How could an earthquake be caused deliberately?” Rocky asks approaching the trio. 

“We get plenty of natural tremors down here. These are different. She thinks she knows why.” Renn answers crossing his arms. 

“I found an ancient text during an expedition with Renn last year. At the time, it was just a curiosity. But now…” Shake of head, “The text describes giant creatures called Titans living deep underground. They sing in the stone, shaping it.” Renn shrugs, “When these quakes began, I believe we heard that rhythm. I believe a titan is causing all this destruction.” 

“I’ve never heard of titans before, what else can you tell me about them?” Bull takes the mug Krem hands him motions Renn and Valta to follow him to the fire as Dalish gets food handed out. 

“The text I found predated the first blight. Its pages had mostly rotted away.” Valta pauses to blow on the food before eating some nodding to the cooks. “and there’s no mention of the Titans in Orzammar’s memories.” 

“Which tells you something.” Renn chimes in digging into his food with gusto. 

“All I heard was an earthquake. How is it you and Renn hear a rhythm?” Krem adds confused. 

“Our people have a strong connection to the stone. We feel it in a way topsiders cannot.” Valta states reaching out a hand to caress the nearest stone. 

“Shapers have great stone sense and Valta’s better than most. She never gets lost.” Renn says it with pride. 

“The stone is eternal. She was here before us and remains after we die.” Rocky chimes in earning a few looks. 

“But the stone isn’t your god?” Grim confirms and Bull looks at the man startled he would speak. 

“We don’t worship her, but we do respect and honor her.” Renn confirms glancing to the blonde warrior. 

“The stone makes us strong, and we return that strength to her when we die. It’s difficult to express in words.” Valta helps Grim gather the empty bowls from the rest of the group. 

“Mysterious songs often lure people to their deaths, or to an archdemon.” Dalish intones smiling when Krem puts an arm around her pulling her close. 

“This rhythm isn’t a song, exactly. It sounds like…air flowing through lungs.” Valta looks thoughtful as she tries to put into words the sounds she hears. 

“For all we know that text you found was a bedtime story. We can’t be sure until we find the source.” Renn glances at Valta and then back at Bull. 

“The rhythm I sense in the quakes is emanating from somewhere far below. The stone will lead us there.” 

“And if it comes to a fight that’ll be our job. There’s a lift at the side passage nearby. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll head there in the morning.” Bull nods at Renn’s assessment sets a watch to make sure they don’t get any surprises. Bull settles in for the night wonders how Katrina is doing in the basin.   
*************************)(************)(**********************************************************************************  
“Harding said you taught at the University of Orlais.” I am sitting with Kenric trying to get through some paperwork before we head back out again. 

“I came on an exchange program from Starkhaven. While in Val Royeaux, I found something incredible!” I glance at the man with the hat complete with feather he is of Orlesian dress but his accent is definitely Starkhaven and I smile at that motion him to continue. “After 800 years, we ma be able to determine the final resting place of the last Inquisitor.” 

“It’s not that I’m not excited about this, but…why are we excited about this?” Sera asks her fingers busy fletching an arrow. 

“Hear me out; this find will have value both historical and practical.” Uh huh, he’s not going to impress Sera with that. “Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran Accord brought the Seekers of Truth into the Chantry.” 

“Cause that was a good idea.” Sera comments and I smile a little. 

“He hunted demons, dragons and dangerous apostates in a time before Templars even existed.” Now that has my attention. 

“I’m all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter.” Dorian chimes in and I glance at him surprised. 

“Our scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing.” Kenric draws the attention back to himself. 

“Let’s not forget the hostile Avvar Jaws of Hakkon, though there is also an Avvar hold to the east. Unlike the jaws of Hakkon, they’ve been friendly so far.” One of Leliana’s scouts chimes in joining us at the fire. 

“Scout Harding has an impressive team. Her people brought back a number of artifacts.” 

“We’ve had bad luck with artifacts before. I hope none of them explode.” I answer warily. 

“What? No, no, I don’t mean magical artifacts! I meant belt buckles and old nails and the like.” Kenric shakes his head at me. “Barring enchantment, cloth and leather will have long since rotted away. Only metal and stone remain recognizable.” Slight smile as he gets comfortable with audience and subject. “Complicating this are recent pieces the Avvar left behind, and of course ancient pieces dating back to Tevinter.” He shows me some of those with a flourish, “Fortunately, thanks to some period specific buckling, I’ve been able to track our last Inquisitor.” 

“I’m all ears as they say.” This earns a chuckle from the others. 

“Everything so far points to the shore not far to the south.” He points to the map tracing the line. “There was some sort of battle near the shoreline. They were in a hurry.” Another circle on the map. “The scouts reported an island near an Avvar fishing camp, but the Avvar won’t say much about it.” 

“I’ll find a way to the island and see if there’s anything useful there.” 

“Excellent! I’ll continue to study what’s been found. With luck, we’ll both find some answers.” As he leaves I stand to go and grab some sleep. 

“Katrina?” I glance to the door sighing when I know it’s Dorian and he won’t go away. Letting him in I offer him a seat continue to get ready for the next day making sure armor and weapon are ready. “How are you doing?” I glance to him without answering. “It can’t be easy being away from Rinna or Bull for that matter.” 

“I am doing fine.” I answer avoiding his eyes. 

“Well I am not doing well, I miss the big lout and the small one had a certain amount of charm when she wasn’t drooling everywhere.” I can’t help the slight laugh at that, “So she is human on occasion.” Now I do stop and glance to him, “It is okay to admit you have feelings for another Katrina. It is okay to move on from someone who has died.” 

“It’s only been a year Dorian.” I glance away, “Besides every time I think I see clear the memories drag me back down and I am drowning again.” 

“Well at least you have the option of hanging onto someone that is over 7 ft. tall, he’s pretty handy when the water gets too high.” I smile at that. 

“Right now I need to concentrate on finding the old Inquisitor, closing the rifts and settling the Avvar down. As for Bull and I?” I shrug, “We’ll see.” 

Next morning has us headed towards the coast the plains of this place reminding me very much of the Hinterlands though I slow Gypsy down as we get closer to houses that are made of stone with thatch roofs. “What is this? Are the fishers of Stone-Bear Hold too rude to share a meal with friends?” I cannot see who is speaking but swing a leg over Gypsy anyways allowing him to round up the others. 

“Can the Jaws of Hakkon not catch their own fish? Or are those jaws only good for flapping?” I smile at the male’s voice coming around the corner of the house. 

“The Inquisitor! Let her blood bathe the blades of the Jaws of Hakkon!” They are covered in what looks like mud and I hear Vivienne’s voice raise in disdain as two warriors with glowing blades come at us an archer staying to the back firing glowing arrows at us. 

“I don’t remember glowing weapons with the last Avvar do you?” Dorian asks freezing one of the archers as I slice through one of the warriors. 

“No, but their fashion sense seems to not have improved either.” Beheading the other warrior she refreshes the hold on the last archer. Cole slips behind the man and kills him bringing us to the porch of the man. 

“You are the lowlander they call Inquisitor? I am Arvid Rolfsen.” He’s dressed in hides his build much like Cullen in the tall and defined part. “Well fought. The fish will feed on the fool’s heart-wine this night.” He dips his head to me the arms crossed showing impressive abs and arms used to the hard work of hauling in nets and rowing boats. “I know not what brings you here, but we have no quarrel you and I.” 

“I find myself in need of a boat actually.” I answer blade already put up wait as he finishes inspecting the group. “I need to reach that island.” 

“The lady’s rest?” 

“What?” I am confused. 

“That island belongs to the Lady of the Skies. The spirits warn us to leave it be.” 

“Of course they do.” Dorian quips and I smile a bit.

“Still need that boat. Otherwise I’ll have to swim, my boots will get wet. Very uncomfortable.” 

“If I give you the boat and you anger the spirits and die, other lowlanders may come for blood.” Well I know Cullen will any others are up for debate. “That is trouble for my hold and not my trouble to take.” Of course it’s not, “Go to Stone-Bear Hold and speak with my Thane, Svarah Sun-hair.” I frown at the name, “Get her blessing and you may sail to Korth’s rocky heart if you wish.” No just the island but thanks for the other destination. 

Leaving him we jump back on horses making our way towards where the scouts had marked the hold on the map. It is a series of cliffs and valleys the houses part of the caves that pockmark the cliffs each denoted with a cloth for a door though there are dwellings as well. We are allowed to enter after securing our horses with theirs Gypsy calling challenge to the few Avvar horses there. Even the horses are painted swirls and pictures decorating their hides in complicated designs I am unsure how to deal with. “Sounds like a party, or a fight.” Cassandra states and I don’t draw my weapon as we get closer our guide with us as we approach a crowd. There are two men climbing the rock face and I watch smiling slightly when Sera steps closer remembering the rock we climbed so long ago. 

“Don’t even think about it Inquisitor.” Cassandra chimes in and I glance back at her winking. Finally the one on the left gets to the top of the face hands up in triumph as the other finishes as well. “There is where the leaders are I am willing to bet.” Cassandra indicates a raised platform a woman dressed in hides stands next to a painted man goat horns grace his head and I am reminded of the Avvar leader I sent to Tevinter of the man I challenged and beat. 

“This is not my hold lowlander. I will not shed your blood here.” The man says and I arch an eyebrow that was even an option. “You will face the full might of the Jaws of Hakkon soon enough.” 

“We’ve heard of your arrival, lowlanders. I am Svarah Sun-Hair, come share my fire where we might speak.” We follow her to her home the wooden palisade surrounding it in the cave interesting as she sits on a stone throne covered in various hides. “Inquisitor! I am Svarah Sun-Hair, Thane of Stone-Bear Hold. You have guest-welcome here.” She indicates the home where she is, “Your Inquisition has done much to heal the holes in the sky. We are grateful.” I nod my head in gratitude. “You and your people have come far from the safety of the lowlands.” 

“We have not come to cause trouble in your home, thane.” She nods to continue. “We have learned that the last Inquisitor may have died here hundreds of years ago. We seek his body.” 

“Giving peace to the dead is a worthy quest. Any help we can offer is yours.” I smile at that, “Sadly the Jaws of Hakkon will not offer so warm a welcome.” I arch an eyebrow at that, “You have met their Thane, Gurd Harofsen. I wager you have crossed blades with the Jaws of Hakkon in the wilderness.” I nod, “If you would search this place for your Inquisitor’s body, they will want you to pay in blood.” 

“When I first entered your hold there was a climbing contest of some sort. What was that?” 

“The test of the lady. We use it to settle disputes when it is not clear who has the right of it. There are others.” She continues quickly, “For the test of the Mountain-Father, you battle with verse while those who favor you hold you aloft. The test of Hakkon is battle, with blunted weapons.” 

“Those tests only prove who is faster or stronger, not who is right.” Cassandra buts in and I glare at her a moment. 

“Are your lowland trials perfect? Can the wealthy or quick-witted not succeed even when their claim is weak?” Cassandra is thoughtful at this. “As Thane, I may guide the gods in finding who is worthy. I decide which test will settle the dispute. I may also ask a warrior whose claim is foolish to climb with stones strapped to his back.” 

She waves us to seats offers food and drink, “I’d like to hear more about Stone-Bear Hold.” 

“We are not the largest hold, but our warriors are strong and our singers are pretty.” Quick smile for that, “Ah, words are for boasting around the fireside. You should look yourself, if you will.” 

“How did you get the name Sun-Hair?” Sera asks finishing the drink and waving off another. 

“I was born Svarah Janesdotten. For my legend-mark? I once fought a battle with my hair on fire.” 

“You lit your hair on fire?” Vivienne is both appalled and impressed. 

“An enemy archer lit my hair on fire. I was locked shield to shield with a foe and had no time to douse it.” Flash of teeth for that admission and I am impressed. “It scared my foes. My hair was braided long enough that could spare it. Stank worse than goat shit, though.” 

“What about the Jaws of Hakkon?” I ask finishing my drink and taking another. 

“They are not the first hold to take that name. All have been foolish. What would you know of them?” 

“What do the Jaws of Hakkon believe that makes them so angry?” 

“A wise man honors each god to its strength, Bjorn Reed-Beard for fishing, Rilla of the fireside for making babies. The Hakkonites care only for Hakkon Wintersbreath, got of war and winter.” Finishing her drink she turns it upside down and the rest of the drinks are collected. “There is no evil in Hakkon. There are times to fight. But the Jaws of Hakkon care for nothing else.” This is said with disgust. “They raid, they fight. Eventually they die and their stories are forgotten. It is the way of things.” She continues to tell us of the Hakkonites both past and present. 

“They are attacking my people I would welcome any assistance you can give us.” 

“Many would hold a feast for that but we have pledged peace.” 

“That wasn’t no.” Dorian adds and I nod agreement. 

“Among the Avvar, a hold draws strength from its hold-beast. They are as kin to us. When our hold beast is strong and happy there is joy. When it sickens and dies it is an ill omen.” I nod in understanding. “Our bear, Storvacker, has not been seen in days. The hold fears for her.” Worry is clear on her face. “I cannot ask the hold to break peace oaths unless Storvacker returns.” 

“I will see what I can do, I was told I needed your permission to borrow a boat from the fishermen.” 

“Ah Rolfsen, he worries like a scared baby goat. The boat is yours, tell him I said so.” I nod in thanks. “Ask around the hold about Storvacker, they may know something and haven’t told me.” 

Leaving the hold we head into the valley looking for signs of the bear and meeting more of the Hakkonites. This valley that we are in is dark the trees twisting into unnatural shapes and there are many murky pools waiting to catch a foot or reveal a poisonous snake or gas. “Careful Inquisitor, these pools seem to hold more surprises than an Orlesian birthday celebration.” I nod at Vivienne’s advice glance to see a giant cave and the remains of a fight. 

Once in the cave there are more Avvar and these are the big ones and I wince as once catches me on his hammer. I am wishing for Bull his blade usually syncing with mine to make us near unstoppable. Casandra and I haven’t fought much together recently and it shows as I end up fouling my blade on her shield as we both go after the same target. Finished with the group I take a moment to look around, stone walls are high but there are iron bars set into it this cave has been extensively renovated the owner of the renovations using lots of triangles and I hear the roars of a bear walk carefully to the cage and hitting the lever to open it. “Easy Storvacker, we are here to free you please don’t kill us.” 

I hear Sera laugh at that as the bear walks out and her cackle of glee as she gets one of the doors open to reveal a nice group of loot including some schematics. “We’ll have to send these to Dagna, I can’t wait to see how this looks on you darling.” Vivienne glances through them marvels at the designs. 

“Let’s get back to the hold, I am sure Sun-Hair will be pleased the bear is back.” Dorian comments and we are headed out following the bear to make sure it doesn’t run into any issues. 

“Goat kissing blood drinking Hakkonite chicken craps!” Sun-Hair is spectacular in her rage. “Thank you Inquisitor. Storvacker has returned. My hunters saw what you and she did to the Hakkonites who held her. In trapping Storvacker, the jaws of Hakkon broke their peace-oath with Stone-Bear Hold. Our blades are yours.” I am giddy inside. “They intended to bind their god into a mortal body; you have given them pause but not stopped them. They hide in an old Lowlander fortress behind a wall of ice even their magic does not know. Speak to your people; see if they can break it.” Before we are leaving, “You are welcome to the celebrations Inquisitor, you should join us you would learn much maybe even find a warrior to slack your lust.” 

“I thank you for the offer; I look forward to the celebrations.” I head out with the rest of the group am led with the rest of the females towards one cave while the men head to the other. It is a bathing chamber and we are undressed and shoved into huge vats of hot water and scrubbed within an inch of our life. When we are done we are dressed much like the other women are well all but Vivienne who refuses to even consider the paint and hides. 

“Wow Inky I love the look.” Sera looks just as attractive as I do the lithe form barely covered in what can only be called a hide bra while the skirt she is in skims the tops of her thighs. Leggings underneath keep her warm along with fur boots. I am in a dress of sorts showing all of my arms and legs until boots surround them and a cape is offered to keep me warmer. When we duck out I nearly laugh at the mixed furs Cole wears while Dorian has also declined the furs though offers an approval of mine. Cassandra’s top and pants is a fair match to her normal wear a hooded cape added she will enjoy. Food is spread out over many tables and the men and women are already dancing and singing. Drink is given to us and I see a familiar face head towards him smile when he sees me. 

“Lioness though they call you Inquisitor now, good to see you.” Sky-Watcher towers over many of the men here but there are more than a few just as tall. 

“You as well, have you enjoyed your time here?” He offers me a bite of the leg of whatever he is eating and I take it. 

“I have this hold is strong and there are many women to choose from.” I nod in agreement admiring the lithe dance the women are doing some snagging males to dance and couple with. I am surprised to hear the coupling not steps from the fire more surprised when the women couple with more than one. “You are surprised at our ways.” 

“Very.” 

“Children are the life-blood of the hold and some will be born tonight but that is not the point. Tonight’s celebration is for the hold-beast and her safe return, if you do not wish to participate in all the celebrations it will not be held against you. I would not offer to you knowing your heart lies elsewhere but others will.” I nod moving off and am pulled to dance with Sera and another female smile as Sera slyly seduces the woman am surprised to see Cassandra in the arms of one of the warriors. When hands pull me away I am surprised then lips find my neck and I am shoving away one man only to land in the arms of another. 

“No this is not happening.” Vivienne is there pulling me towards the edge of the fire where her and Dorian are sitting each making comments about the outfits and manners of the barbarians. 

“Thank you.” I manage being pulled between them and sitting. 

“Having the Inquisitor groped and mounted by barbarians is not something I wish to see our lady ambassador try and spin.” Vivienne answers and I smile. “I cannot wait to see what is said of the new Divine that would allow herself to be pleasured by this mob.” 

“Sometimes it’s nice to leave the titles and responsibilities and pretend to be someone else.” I answer. 

**************************************)(***********************************************************************************  
Bull wakes with a start glancing at the rest of the group and getting up off the ground. He’s been spoiled to a bed lately had forgotten how much he hates the ground or at least not having a certain woman curled atop him or around him. Wiping his face he sits up muscles protesting as joints creak as well. “Bout time you woke up chief was wondering if we were going to have to leave you here.” Krem states bringing over coffee and earning a smile rather than a reprimand. 

As they load up on the lift Valta comments, “I hope we don’t run into an emissary.” 

“Oh, now we definitely will.” Renn reproaches. 

“I take it Emissaries are bad?” Krem asks unsure what the difference in all the darkspawn are. 

“Most darkspawn are mindless killing machines, connected by the blight. But emissaries are intelligent and use magic.” Renn replies and Krem shudders at that. Landing they file out and are coming to a crossroads when there is a inhuman scream. “Shrieks. It had to be shrieks.” Moving through that group and a few more they come to a bigger room. 

“Renn, are these your guys?” Bull asks looking at the corpses noting the dwarven armor. 

“There’s nothing left of them. Can’t even tell who they were.” Renn kneels next to the bodies. 

“I’m sorry Renn.” Valta offers.

“You join the legion knowing you’re already dead. You don’t fear the killing blow. We rest in the stone and pass our strength back to her. That is our reward.” He reaches taking a helmet off the soldier the face sunken and chewed. “But the darkspawn defiled these soldiers. They can’t return to the stone. They’d only weaken her.” 

“There must be some way to lay them to rest with honor.” Grim chimes in. 

“We can burn the remains.” Valta offers.

“Aye. It’s all we can do.” Renn nods and the group gets busy with that. Once done Valta says the next lift will take them down into Heidrun thaig.

“Thaig?” Skinner asks. 

“Kinda like a city.” Varric offers. He’s been quiet this trip and Bull drops back to find out what is going on with the normally talkative dwarf. “You know I have been in the Deep Roads a few times, never managed to go in without losing someone.” 

“Want to talk about it?” Bull offers. 

“First time I came down here it was with Hawke, my brother, Anders and Merrill. My brother locked us in a chamber and left us there to die.” Bull waits for the rest, “We also had Tide, Hawke’s Mabari with us thankfully as he was very good at finding us fresh water on the way out.” Head shake, “I was furious with my brother and Hawke swore vengeance. When we managed to get back to Kirkwall it was to find out Lioness had taken Bethany to the circle. Second time it was chasing after boys who wanted adventure, out of the three we managed to come back with one.” Glance around, “Now this time I am back and I am afraid of who we will lose because we will lose someone, the Deep Roads demands her due.” 

“Then I am even more grateful Lioness is not down here with us.” Krem offers. 

“Keep your mouth closed when fighting darkspawn. Their blood’s poison.” Renn reminds as they enter another lift. 

“Of course it is.” Skinner replies tartly. 

“There was this carta boy, Vond, who joined the legion around the same time I did. Could poke fifty holes in a Hurlock before the blighter knew what happened. Daggers are messy. Vond swallowed some spatter, took him three days to die.” 

“We need to work on your stories, grisly.” Varric pulls Bianca as they round another corner. 

“We need to push the darkspawn out of this area; I need time to study these walls.” Valta asks as an ogre charges through the group. 

“You heard the lady, let’s give her some room.” Renn readies his axe and then the darkspawn start coming in waves. Once finished the group secures the door and Valta is to the wall examining the runes. 

“Look at this Renn. It’s ancient. Maybe a thousand years old.” Rocky follows her over whistling in appreciation at the stone. “This thaig is on top of a lyrium mine. According to the memories, the mine was destroyed by some unexplained disaster.” She walks to a lift, “The miners must have used this lift to reach the lower levels.” 

“But we’re not using it right?” Varric asks.

Bull walks closer to the edge looking down, “If there is a titan causing earthquakes, it’s down there.” 

“I found this book with the emissary. The pages are mostly ruined but a few are readable.” She holds out the book to Bull, “See this line? I awoke to the singing stone. Our kingdom trembled at the titan’s hymn.” 

“That reference to singing stone…I’ve been told that raw lyrium has a sound.” 

“A hum. The mining caste follos it to find lyrium veins. They say it’s the stone calling to them.” Valta confirms Bull’s statement. 

“Perhaps it wasn’t chance that the quake destroyed lyrium mines.” Rocky offers a thoughtful expression on his face. “Is it possible the darkspawn or their emissary could also hear the song?” 

“The stone would never call to those vile things but that doesn’t mean they can’t hear her.” Valta confirms. 

“If similar quakes happened then, the people who lived here may have found a way to stop them.” Krem glances down steps away from the edge a bit farther. 

“I see no solution in the text, but it’s practically dust. We’re lucky any words survived.” Valta puts the book in her pack gently after wrapping it in cloth. “Maybe this will change your mind, the seal of Orseck Garal.” 

“King Orseck Garal? That book belonged to a Paragon? Maybe you are onto something Valta.” Renn looks to her. 

“Of course you’d take a dead man’s word over mine. Always the traditionalist.” There are more than one snorts of laughter on that one. 

“Hey challenging tradition lost you a cushy position in Orzammar.” Renn bites back.

“Does a king’s book mean that much to you Renn?” Dalish asks curious.

“Paragons are the best of our people. They don’t hand that title out to just anyone, not even a king.” Glance back to Valta, “Knowing it was Garal’s book from the start would’ve saved us an argument.” 

“As if you’d ever avoid an argument.” 

“Valta’s standing within the Shaperate is her business, not mine or yours Renn.” Bull needs this to move along he wants to see daylight again. 

“I don’t know where this lift leads, but we’re about to find out the hard way. Get ready.” Renn heads towards the lift and Bull hears more than a few of the group sigh now that the drama is past. As the lift descends it is hours or it seems like it before they reach the bottom. 

Once there Bull pulls his weapons along with the rest as the hair on the back of his neck prickles there is someone or something watching them. “Show yourselves.” Ren demands and there is a pop and Valta is covering her face as she stands behind Renn. 

“Renn!” She is to him even as the rest of the group takes up defensive stances. 

“Ouch, sod it all!” With a roar he is charging towards the unknown attackers even as Bull is doing the same. The weapons these guys use seem to be a lot like Bianca but instead of crossbolts they shoot small metal balls and Bull is thankful for his heavy armor Dagna insisted putting on him instead of his normal leather harness. 

When the fight is over Renn falls backwards Valta is on her knees next to him, “You deserved better.” Slight shake of head as the rest keep the defensive positions, “Renn never wanted this life. He was a cobbler, a good one.” Tears track her face, “He joined the legion to pay his father’s debts. It kept his mother and brother from losing their caste. The poor and desperate here often sacrifice themselves for their family’s future.” 

“Renn was a good man, we’ll honor his sacrifice.” It is all Bull can offer knowing they cannot do anything right now with an unknown number of assailants still out there and their goal not done. 

“The armor on these warriors…there’s lyrium woven directly into the metal. And it’s bonded to their skin.” Dalish is shocked yanks her hands away. 

“Impossible to remove, but I know what we’d find underneath. These are dwarves, Renn was killed by our own kind.” Valta’s tears are still there but she’s not falling apart and Bull is thankful. 

“They don’t look like any dwarves I’ve ever met.” Rocky adds fingers going through pockets and pouches. 

“Me neither. It just doesn’t make sense. We’ve done nothing to them.” She looks around. “I won’t leave Renn like this; we must return him to the stone.” Placing hands on him, “Atrast tunsha, salroka. I’ll see this through Renn, I promise.” 

They are moving again and Valta pauses when she sees writing on the walls, “This is like the wall of memories in Orzammar but ancient. Very ancient.” She is tracing the letters with a finger, “The words seem based in dwarven but I barely recognize this dialect.” 

“Can you translate any of it?” Bull walks closer looking at it memorizing it later for his report. 

“Only fragments. The language is very different from what we speak today.” More tracing, “This word keeps appearing, sha-brytol.” Finger returns to jaw, “I believe it means revered defender.” 

“That is a long time to protect.” 

“Isatunoli…Isatunoli…cut our tongues…entomb our bodies…watch over the Titan until it stirs.” Another glance back at the group, “They were protecting something it’s why they attacked us.” Watching her Varric is reminded of Bianca when she finds something the same scrunch of nose, “so the warriors who attacked us must be the sha-brytol and they’re protecting a titan.” 

“You okay?” Varric asks and Valta nods. 

“Let’s keep moving there might be more runes.” Valta stays to the middle as they fight more of the Sha-Brytol and a few darkspawn. “There’s something…strange on the other side. I can feel it…” 

“My guess is another earthquake. That hits when we’re halfway across the bridge.” Varric chimes in earning a few glares. 

“Watch your step.” Bull growls at them. As they get closer though the bridge collapses. “That wasn’t a quake, someone sabotaged the bridge and we need to keep moving.” Glancing down he sees the path or at least part of it jumps down along with Krem and Grim catching Dalish and Skinner as both girls jump at once. 

“Good to see you still like something female in your arms.” Dalish comments earning a look. 

“Is that an offer?” Stitches asks playfully. 

“Only for the Chief and certainly not for any of that, I like mine a bit less connected with my paycheck.” Nods of agreement for that. 

As they move through more caverns Valta points, “Look there, more ancient carvings.” She’s tracing them with a finger, “But these seem to be about the Titan.” Squinting, “It shakes the stone, it is the stone. It sculpts the world within and without.” 

“Wouldn’t something that can sculpt the world have to be rather…enormous?” Skinner comments a glance to Bull who winks at her. 

“It is called a titan.” Rocky answers. 

“So it’s a shaper of the stone, like you?” Krem is staring hard at the runes trying to figure out what they mean as Bull sketches quickly both the one from earlier and this one. 

“This implies that the titans are actually sculptors and our world is their clay.” More finger tracing, “The stone must have existed first.” 

“Then the titans would be the very first children of the stone.” Rocky is almost giddy. 

“That would have huge implications for our people.” Valta answers glancing back to Rocky. 

“If titans can purposely reshape the world, the earthquakes could be the way they sculpt the stone.” Bull chimes in finished with the sketch and stashing his book. 

“But the quakes are destructive. Titans would mold the world, not smash it to pieces.” 

“Depending on your perspective chance can be violent.” Bull reminds Valta. 

“But if this is true how could it be missing from the memories of Orzammar?” Far away look, “Why would someone erase such an integral part of our history?” There is another tremor, “The rhythm is louder than ever. We’re close.” 

Moving quickly they enter a huge cavern the veins of lyrium glowing faintly and climbing the walls everywhere. “I just became the most popular dwarf in the merchant’s guild.” Varric comments in awe. 

“All these veins and they’re completely untapped.” Valta is shocked. They go farther into the cavern following a natural path down.


	3. Fish, Buckles and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorious smut...

I stand back in front of the fisherman waiting for him to notice me as I am hoping we can get a boat to get to the island. “Thane Sun-Hair gave me guest welcome at Stone-Bear Hold.” 

“Aye, she sent word. If you still need it the boat is yours.” Getting into the boat we are rowed across by another member of the hold and landing I am greeted with various tingles from the veil. 

“I feel them to Katrina, we need to step carefully.” Dorian steps getting closer to me. 

“Vhenan…I’m dreaming…” There is a rift and the voice comes from it. 

“Not going to leave this one are you Inky?” I shake my head no at Sera’s question. 

As I work on the rift there is more voices from it. “This blood…my blood? No, I can’t.” Once it is closed. “Telana slept…I slept. To find him in dreaming…but I… the blood…I’m…she’s…gone.” The globe swirls in green and I continue to stay out of it. “Telana wanted to reach Ameridan again, one more time, but she couldn’t. I couldn’t. I died.” I hear Dorian’s gasp glance to see the green reach for him casting a barrier on us all. “I tried to stay but only pieces came trough. You opened the sky for the rest of me.” 

“This is going to be the fade all over again.” I say warily. “Do you know where Ameridan is?” 

“Ameridan. Yes, Inquisitor, beloved. I…she…came with Ameridan to hunt the dragon.” 

“Oi not another dragon.” Sera shakes her head no. 

“Huge…power like none had seen. It came from the mountains with the Avvar. Towns fell, all dead.” Another swirl, “One last favor for Emperor Drakon. Slay the Avvar dragon, save Orlais.” 

“This wasn’t just a hunt? Inquisitor Ameridan was here on orders from Emperor Drakon?” Cassandra chimes in and I glance at the fellow warrior. 

“Yes. A secret. Drawn by the dragon, Telana…I didn’t want to. But where Ameridan goes, I go.” More swirls, “They fought at the shore. Spirits and magic, cold, so cold. How I found her how she found us. They rested here, then up the river. Metal spires, always to stop the dragon.” A pause, “Then Telana returned here alone to wait for him. Forever waiting, dreaming and then dead.” 

“Well that was a waste of a life.” Sera snipes and I glare at her. 

“We’ll find Ameridan. You don’t have to wait here anymore.” Dorian assures and I smile at the romantic streak shining through. 

“Thank you, it was hard. I…she…went a long time ago. I stayed because she asked.” The spirit swirls in place a moment, “Her things are there. She wanted them found.” I nod and the spirit fades leaving bones and books which we gather up making our way back to the boat we are greeted with more of the Jaws of Hakkon there to attack us. I am fighting against a shield wielder, manage to knock him off balance and my hand flares the mark glowing to surround me in a shield. 

“Well that’s new.” Dorian quips as he is in the shield with me as the last of the Hakkonites fall. 

“Dear are you okay?” Vivienne inquires and I nod biting back the pain and willing my hand to calm down. Shield stays in place as we walk out of it and I walk around it wondering exactly what it does. 

“Cast against it please.” Both Vivienne and Dorian do their magic being absorbed by it even as I test it with a blade before it shimmers and pops out of existence. “Might come in handy if I can figure out how to command it.” I indicate the boat we need to get into as Cole sits next to me. 

“It is good you are bringing her to Kenric, she wanted him to have the information.” I nod at Cole smiling slightly, “He misses you too wants to share what he has seen with you.” I glance to him again. 

“Enough of that demon, you will not push her with your lies.” Vivienne shoos Cole away to sit next to me taking my hand in hers to glance at the mark trying to calm it with me. “There that’s better.” I smile in thanks. “Solas insisted on teaching me some of the techniques to quiet the mark, at the time I had no idea what he planned but now I am thankful to be of service.” 

“A spirit on the island held the memories and possessions of Ameridan’s lover, a woman named Telana.” I greet Kenric quickly with the information. “It told us that Ameridan was here on orders from Emperor Drakon himself… and where he went next.” 

“Andraste’s dimples. I may have received tenure from that sentence alone.” He’s as giddy as a child. “Ameridan had a lover. Telana you said? The inquisitor’s lady mage! There was such debate over whether she existed!” I show him the papers, “And there were orders? This was a request from Drakon? This changes everything!” 

“When I helped the Avvar at Stone-Bear Hold, we learned that the Jaws of Hakkon once bound their god’s soul to a dragon's.” I start to pace in front of him, “According to the spirit the dragon Ameridan faced was powerful…and accompanied by hostile Avvar.” 

“You believe they could be one and the same? That would mean…of course, of course! Brilliant!” He’s racing around the small space he calls his office pulling various books and papers. “800 years ago the second blight threatened a weak Orlais. A perfect time for the Avvar to attack.” He’s pointing at a passage in one of the books. “This Avvar god dragon could have endangered the Orlesian Empire, had Ameridan not stopped it.” He’s nodding so much I fear the feather in his cap might take off without him. “That explains why he would accept such a dangerous mission… and likely how he died.” 

“History forgot about an attack by a giant magic dragon? If you want something done right…” Vivienne chimes in. 

“The spirit said to follow the river to the north and something about spires or spikes.” I finish. 

“Hmm. Up the river. The scouts have had trouble with the Hakkonites up there…” He’s distracted now. “I’ll continue my research but for now, your guess is as good as mine.” I nod headed out with my group as we go to get some rest.   
*************************************)(*********************************************************************************  
Walking down into the cavern they are faced with more of the attackers including one that can actually move stone. Once cleared they come up to a barrier, “They built this to stop us, there must be some way to get through.” Valta traces it carefully there is raw lyrium in the barrier and she doesn’t want to touch it. 

“Move back.” Rocky places what looks like a short fuse into one of the crevices and the barrier explodes. “So it brings them down but has a one use only policy, we need to find more of the earth shaker guys.” 

“Earth shaker guys?” Skinner asks curious. 

“They shake and move the earth what else would you call them?” Rocky retorts. 

“Dead dwarves if they continue to try and stop us.” Skinner replies running a hand over Rocky’s head the dwarf nearly purring at the elf’s attention. “No worries though my handsome sapper you are safe from my blades for the moment.” 

There are more barriers and they are dealt with quickly but with every barrier going down the tremors are worse. As they make camp that night Valta finds another marking and Bull traces it quickly. “We must be getting close to whatever they’re protecting.” 

“Only the pure may pass. All others will be punished.” Valta reads from the runes. “Assuming the Sha-brytol are the pure…” 

“We’re the others who aren’t allowed to pass.” Dalish answers the words said in her half Orlesian half Dalish tilt as she polishes her staff and glances over at Krem. Bull had noticed the elvin mage had been sharing a roll with Krem wondered if the lack of words had finally put the mage off of the ever silent Grim. 

I wonder what makes the Sha-brytol pure.” Stiches asks as he stirs the contents of the pot in front of him. 

“You spend long enough this far down; reason might not be your strong suit.” Varric chimes in as his fingers trace over the weapon he recovered from one of the enemies it’s so foreign from his Bianca but shares a lot of traits. 

“They do wear sealed armor, to protect themselves from impurities?” Valta reasons nodding at Varric. 

“Titans, the Sha-Brytol this could be more than anything we expected.” Bull adds sidesteps when the weapon Varric is working on shoots something. 

“For all the shaperate’s knowledge, I know so little.” Valta sighs. “This reads like a final warning. We must be nearing the source.” 

Once they are rested they keep moving finally coming to an even bigger cave the stalagmites dotted with stairs and dwellings. “Okay I’m impressed.” Stitches comments coming up beside Bull and Valta. 

“Nothing should surprise me anymore. But this…wait.” Valta points towards the center. The entire cavern looks like little islands with lots of development on them, bridges connect some and Bull is impressed to see living trees so far down here. “Wait the rhythm we followed, we’ve found the source.” There is a giant blue glow and Valta is heading down the steps for a closer look the rest in tow. “But not the titan.” 

“Ever since we came down here. The Deep Roads have felt different. Organic…We’ve been looking for the titan the wrong way… It isn’t like us. “Rocky indicates the cavern. 

“It’s huge. Big enough to change the world around it…we can’t see the titan because we are inside it.” Valta exclaims happily. They work through the city meticulously Valta taking notes as Varric does as well. Sometimes they run across the Sha-Brytol but for the most part they are left alone. Bull is shocked at the fruits and vegetables grown even as the entire city looks as if there are thousands it echoes empty. 

Bul looses all sense of time the longer they are down in the cave and the make it closer to the center of the cave as the tremors have stopped. “Valta, isn’t that more of the runes?” 

“That phrase is the path of purity. There is a reference to Titan’s blood? It says the Sha-Bryton come here to…drink it?” 

“The blood must keep the sha-brytol alive and powerful.” Varric works to finish his notes looks again at the landing they are on. 

“But where is it? Unless.” She points to the hart looking thing in the middle of the cavern, “Lyrium. The titan’s blood is lyrium.” 

“That’s a lot of guesswork.” But Bull is inclined to agree with her. 

“Everything that’s happened is related to lyrium. The destroyed mines, the singing stone, it all leads here.” A tremor happens and Bull walks closer to the heart with Valta even as the thing strikes out knocking her unconscious. 

They are trapped as stone comes up between them and Valta Bull pulls his axe as the rocks start to pull together to form something. The heart is the middle of the giant stone beast and it roars at the group when it is done forming. “Oh crap.” 

“Crystals aim for the crystals.” Varric states as stone tentacles slap at him and the others and Bull is trying to keep it entertained leaving the others to kill it. Suddenly it explodes Bull pulls Skinner to him blocking the elf with his body as Krem does the same with his shield for Stiches and Dalish. Once the thing is down they are returning to Valta who is still not awake. “Come on darlin don’t stop on me now.” 

Slowly she opens her eyes tries to get to her feet, “Too loud…the song…stop!” As she says it there is a bright blue glow some of the energy pushes out and Bull blocks the debris from the pulse. It fades though Bull doesn’t let the others near her. “I am…it’s all right.” 

“It looked like you were hit by raw lyrium during the battle, are you all right?” Varric asks concerned. 

“Yes it should have poisoned me, but I…feel fine. Good even.” 

“We should get help, you may be injured, or…” Stitches steps forward. 

“I feel better than I ever have. Stonger. More…alive.” She walks to the edge of the bridge looking at the cavern. “The stone is silent. The rhythm has faded, and so have the tremors. But the song still echoes…it tells me things.” Shake of head, “The breach. That’s what disturbed the titan. It is calm now that it has a connection with one of it’s children….with me.” 

“Was that what we fought? Did we kill the titan?” 

“The titan lives. This was….an echo. A guardian. But you silenced it.” 

“The titan changed you Valta, you need to be cautious.” Varric adds stepping out from behind Bull to approach her though stops when she steps back. 

“I am different. But I am still a shaper.” She motions Bull closer. “Isana.” It’s our word for lyrium and we are taught that it is a gift from the stone. But there’s so much more to it than we ever imagined.” Slight smile for that. “I was sent to the Deep Roads to recover lost history. This is only the beginning. I am staying here.” 

“You think you understand what’s happening to you, but you could be wrong.” Bull tries to reason with her. “The lyrium could be turning you into a sha-brytol…or worse.” 

“The sha-brytol turned themselves into monsters. I have changed because the titan willed it.” She is past reason and Bull sighs, “The mine’s collapse, Renn’s death…it all happened to bring me here.” 

“Nothing good happens in the Deep Roads. This won’t be any different.” Varric is practical. 

“I am called to the search, I am staying here, I have a duty.” 

Bull shakes his head, “I’m leaving with more questions than answers but that doesn’t mean you have to. Just be careful.” 

She nods, “This lift will get you to the next one.” She closes her eyes for a moment, “follow the path and there will be a group of the Legion there to greet you. Tell the shaperate you don’t know what happened to me.” She finishes handing the notes to Bull and he nods leading the group out. 

“Here I thought I was going to have to actually go down and fetch you.” Cullen greets when the group gets to the Legion. 

“Why would you need to do that we both know Boss trusts me to come back.” He glances around, “Half expected her to be here anyways to greet us.” 

“She’s still in the Frostbacks, communication has been sketchy but most of the reports have her alive and kicking.” Bull tamps down the sudden icy fear at that statement. “You’ve been gone the better part of a month, let’s get you topside and back to SkyHold there should be reports there that might let you join up with her if she’s not already done with her task.”   
*******************************************)(**********************************************************************************  
I glance up at the ruins laughing as Dorian remarks, “Ah such a fine example of Tevinter architecture just screams my parents hated me so I spent all their money on an outpost in the middle of nowhere.” 

“At least it has the spires or spears the spirit asked for.” Vivienne comments and I nod. 

“Send for Kenric, let’s get comfy folks.” I take out my blade set to making sure there are no traps or surprises for when the scholar gets here. 

“This is brilliant! This must be what the spirit meant. Excellent find!” He’s walking around the large stone circle at the top. “From what I can see this is an ancillary station. Likely a scouting post for the larger structure to the east.” 

“There is something you need to see.” I motion him to follow me as we walk into the structure and he is impressed. 

“A pair of shrines. This one is clearly Andrastian, albeit from a very early period likely pre-divine.” The statue he is speaking of is holding two Halla statues aloft in its hand. “But this is elven. One of their gods. Um, what was it?” He holds his head a moment, “Every Mother Finds Druffalo Among Sleeping Juniper Groves… G something, the one with the deer.” 

“Ghilan’nain, mother of the halla.” I smile as I say it between lessons with Solas and the well it was an easy one. 

“Yes, brilliant, thank You! That would have bothered me all day.” 

“Two shrines for two lovers: Inquisitor Ameridan and Telana. Maybe Telana was an elf.” Dorian chimes in with a wink. 

“Oh yes, that’s good! The chantry expunged references to elves before the exalted march on the Dales.” Shake of had causing the feather to dance. “They erased the Canticle of Shartan. They must have done the same to Telana.” 

“Do you think this is where Ameridan died?” Cassandra asks glancing at the rest of the chamber. 

 

“No, this was a site of preparation, not burial. Ameridan and Telana put up this shrine together.” He paces for a moment. “But where did you go? Where?” In his passing he hits one of the halla the statue turning and there is a rumbling and a glow. “Oh, what is this then?” 

I glance catch a flash, “here Inky look at this. Shartan 10:7 and Transfiguration 10:1” 

“Shartan is dissonant and before them empty outstretched lay the land which led to the gate of Minrathous.” 

“The light shall lead her safely through the path of this world.” I add the Transfiguration one. 

“Yes that, but what does it mean?” I touch part of the carving watch as it lights up as well. 

Dorian touches another one farther down. “The gates of Minrathous. Isn’t there a Tevinter fortress in the area?” 

“Oh of course the ritual site! To seal the dragon away Ameridan’s elven mage must have used a spell, at a site of great power!” 

Walking back out to the giant pillars I pull one of the levers the now charged mechanism chiming against them shooting a beam of light. “Brilliant! When the Imperium abandoned this fortress, they left the wall of ice to lock the door behind them.” 

“The trail markers, Ameridan must have known how to use them.” Dorian comments and I nod looking at the map where we had marked them and retracing my steps linking each of the markers. 

The final one is just over the ridge near the fortress and when the lever is pulled the lightning breaks through the ice quickly. Once the ice is down I come closer to inspect. “I don’t see us breaching these walls. Could we try something else.” 

“Sun-Hair might have an idea how to get through this dear.” Vivienne comments and I nod headed back to the hold quickly. 

“I heard the ice falling from hear, is it time Inquisitor?” I nod smiling slightly. “Your skald and your scout are here we can plan the assault.” I glance to see Harding am pleased to see her smiling slightly. 

“Oh, I like the sound of skald. It’s more dramatic than professor.” I smile at Kenric. Harding coughs slightly. “Yes well. Everything we’ve found about Inquisitor Ameridan suggests that he never emerged from that Tevinter fortress.” 

“If that is where your Inquisitor defeated Hakkon that is where the Jaws of Hakkon must perform the rite to free him.” Sun-hair states and I nod. 

“Ideally we stop them before that. I’d rather not fight an Avvar god if we don’t have to.” 

“You really have no problem with us killing your god?” Harding is surprised. 

“Gods cannot be reborn until they die, Hakkon needs a good rebirthing.” I nod in agreement. “With it’s ice wall melted the fortress is open to attack. We must strike soon before our fores recover.” 

“They’re already trying. I’ve got most of our forces defending the shrine from Hakkonites who want to restore the wall.” Harding sighs and I am worried. 

“If anyone has suggestions now is the time.” 

“What gives you fear Inquisitor? Is this not the battle you wanted?” 

“I’m no warrior, but with lady Harding’s forces defending the shrine and no way to breach the walls…?” Kenric shakes his head. 

Sun-hair laughs richly, “Lowlanders. Why not climb the walls?” 

“Your warriors can get over the walls before the Hakkonites stop them?” 

“This is not a war, stone daughter. This is a raid.” Smile again. “We strike at night, clad lightly. We climb the wall and open the gate from inside.” 

“I can’t wait to see this.” Harding is smirking and I'm skeptical as well. 

“I would not offer what I could not give. It will be done. Perhaps my climbers will earn themselves a legend mark!” 

Agreements done I pull Harding aside. “They are fine Lioness and resting at Skyhold before coming here.” I let out a relieved breath. 

With the raid coming I have no time for thoughts of Bull or Varric as night falls and the clan boasts and bets of deaths and climbing prowess. My group walks almost up to the gates. “Oh and we have a bear, hooray!” Dorian quips as the bear charges into the fray knocking Hakkonites away even as I clash with a dual wielder and see Cassandra holding her own against a man at least as big as Bull before watching Sky-Watcher bash the man’s head in with his hammer. 

“As you please Inquisitor.” I smile as Pavus ushers me in more like a man escorting me to a ball than into a fortress. “I’d not tarry, more are likely to come and you’ll want some glory for yourself.” 

Leading my group in it is a hard fight the ground uneven and the valleys twisting for perfect ambush spots. I know the mistake as soon as we see the stone doorway feel ice grip my entire body even as I manage to cleanse it a moment before a firebolt hits Vivienne’s shield over us. “That was close.” Cassandra comments using her abilities to send the mage to its knees the lyrium in the man’s blood boiling until he is screaming. 

“Dear Divine may I never get on your bad side.” Dorian quips finishing the mage off and freezing another for her to bash. 

Entering the temple it is as if we have stepped into the heart of the worst blizzard ever. “This isn’t natural. We’d better hurry, unless you like freezing to death.” Vivienne comments ice already inching its way across my armor. 

Hakkonites block our path even as I hear a voice chanting over the howling of the wind. “Wintersbreath to wrack the lowlands, cold to cut and kill the hated.” There are braziers set up at intervals and Dorian tries to keep a warmth spell on us the magic taxing him near the limit. “Gurd Arofsen, called the cutter wyvern slayer lowland bane.” 

“We can’t deal with him until we defeat the rest of the mages.” Dorian states and I nod dropping a holy smite on the mages even as Cassandra starts with her abilities. When ice starts closing in again I look to see Dorian on the ground one of the mages blasting him with cold see Sera put two arrows in the man to stop the casting. 

“Dorian! Hang onto me.” I am cleansing the spell off him feel his mana and the warmth of his magic seeping into me nearly moan before I am up blocking a blade headed our way. 

“Face me and die Inquisitor! Your predecessor could not stand against me. You shall fall as well!” Swirling fire with an icy core is the monster in front of me and I dodge the ball of ice it throws. When the fire clears there is an Arcane Warrior in front of me though his powers are nothing I have ever seen them have. The brazier I was standing next to goes cold and I order the group to spread out. “I am the cold bite of Winter!” I believe him as I feel my feet freeze in place trying to keep my balance I see Cassandra having the same issue. 

“Careful the cold is worse up close.” Vivienne warns dispelling the ice off me sending lighting through the monster from her staff. It is a long fight but finally we are done. 

In the middle of the chamber is an alter and on it kneels an elvin man. Behind him is a dragon and I can see the parts of it move though the magic flowing from the elf to the dragon tries to hold it still and I tamp down all my Templar powers quickly I do not want to interrupt this. “Inquisitor.” 

“Inquisitor. I am glad another took up the mantle I left.” A sigh, “How is Drakkon these days?” 

“How long do you think you’ve been here?” I ask instead of answer. 

“You say it was as if…” He bows his head silver strands pulled back into a ponytail as he kneels holding his staff. “How long?” 

“There has not been an Inquisitor since you disappeared…800 years ago.” 

“Drakkon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me.” 

“I’m afraid Drakkon was a little busy with the darkspawn pouring down from the Anderfels.” Dorian admits. 

“I see. Talana escaped the battle. Did she…do the records say what became of her?” 

“She returned to the island. From what we can tell, she died trying to reach you through dreams.” Vivienne offers quietly. 

“I asked her not to. She was a good hunter and the love of my life, but she never.” He sighs. “I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics.” I nod in agreement. “But Drakkon told me I was needed…as I suspect you were needed.” 

“What matters now is the dragon.” I won’t throw a pity party right now. 

“The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar god. I lacked the strength to kill it.” I glance to the dragon again see it weighing and measuring us. “My own magic was able to bind us all, locked in time.” Head shake no. “But when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings it is breaking free.” 

“I killed a would be god and he had a dragon too.” I smile as I say it. 

“Then I leave the world in good hands. The passage of years can be delayed, but not ignored. I will soon join Telana at Andraste’s side.” There is a shift as the Dragon moves again. “Take this, it holds the last few memories of an old hunter who was neither as wise nor as strong as he thought.” The magic from him to the dragon increases. “Fight well Inquisitor. I am honored to have met you.” With a pop his staff falls and the dragon is free roaring before fleeing. 

“Still need to deal with the dragon at some point. Probably has the Avvar god back inside it.” Cassandra comments helping me to my feet as Dorian approaches the staff warily. 

I hold him back taking a deep breath before I grab it, hit my knees as the memories flood. This is almost as bad as the fade and I look up to see the vignettes surrounding me it's his life as the Inquisitor, private moments of him and Talana. It's the rest of his companions and I am hearing my own voice realize I am screaming against the pain as the magic in the staff reacts with my mark. At the end of it there is a pop and darkness. 

*********************************)(******************************************************************************8**  
He hadn't seen her in months, and he wanted to badly. Walking in on her when she had been taking a sponge bath the water glinting as it ran down to nipples and lower had him instantly at attention. “Bull, you startled me.” She'd finished the bath and started putting on armor. 

“Boss.” He'd walked to her helping her with the armor. “Ready to kill a dragon?” She'd nodded and they had headed out. 

They have the full crew with them and clear the deepstalker looking things quickly as the Dragon lands in the middle of them scattering the warriors quickly. It's an ice dragon which Bull hates even as he manages to take out one of the wings the bone snapping under the force of his axe. 

It is a slow fight, this dragon is powerful and despite it's forced stillness for so long it's magic is nothing to sneeze at as Bull dodges another line of ice sees Dorian meet it with flames.

Bull knows the instant he’s torn open the dragon’s throat that he’s made a terrible mistake. Somewhere in the fight he'd been paying more attention to the thought of Katrina under him her breasts pressed against his chest he'd forgotten the rule of Qunari dragon fighting. They've killed dragons before, it had never been a problem as he would run the passages of the Qun through his head to keep the blood from reacting with his but this time he'd stopped and as the blood sings he needs her now. 

She stands next to Grim the man's hand on his mate earning a growl. “Mine.” He snarled inserting himself between Grim and her backing her up against the rocks he’s not caring they are surrounded in snow and ice. “Leave now.” It is all the warning he can give as the Chargers beat a hasty retreat Kadan looking at him in wonder. “If you want your armor to last remove it now.” Control he needs it as she hastily removes the leg guards and greaves and then pants knowing which parts he needs. He's done the same, the clatter of the armor not even making him pause. Fingers caress need her to be looser lifting her by the waist as she finishes getting undressed. She hooks a leg over his hip and hitches herself higher, settling against him with a contented moan. 

“Bull gentle, stay with me.” She begs and he nods as teeth find her neck biting gently wanting and getting that breathy moan feel his fingers slide deeper continue to trace against her registering when she is finally ready thrusting deep. Her moan brings a bearing of teeth as he rocks inside her. 

Hand hovers over her stomach; she is in heat ready for a child his. “Do you want a swollen belly full of our child?” He drags her scent deeper, listens as the moans answer biting deeper allowing her blood to mix with the dragon’s blood on his tongue. Tongue traces shell of her ear, “Conceived in the blood of our enemies, blessed by the Ataashi?”

Moans greet his ears as she rides him fingers laced behind his neck as his are full of hips making sure he is deep securing the chance of a child. “More, Bull more mate.” She begs teeth finding and biting his neck and he does give her more. 

His mind hazes as he thrusts each stroke bringing her to the edge keeping her there needy and wanting him until he roars release spinning her around sinking to his knees to not crush her against the rocks she pushes back against him wanting and needing more earns a hum of approval, she that would take what he could give her eagerness for the child evident as teeth fastened onto her neck to hold her still as he empties deep again making sure she stays put that none of the seed would be lost until it had reached its goal. “Our child will grow here you will have one.” It is a demand hissed out in Qunlat one hand pressed to her abdomen as he kept her still. 

***************************(*************(****************************************************************************************************************************

I crawl away from Bull when he finally lets me go. Fingers trace to neck smile as I realize while he certainly bit me it was not as deep or bad as I had thought my request of gentle had been headed on some level. “Kadan, you okay?” 

“More than okay Bull, Maker but you can fuck.” He'd laughed at that, helped me get dressed as he righted himself. He sees the mark on my neck is thankful it is not bad as I gingerly place a bandage on it. “What was that?” I'd asked curious. 

“Dragon lust, normally I don't let it affect me like that.” I'd chuckled at that. “Thoughts of the sponge bath you gave yourself before the fight had me a bit distracted at a critical time.” 

“Ah, you okay now?” He nods as he approaches me and I kiss him again. “Let's get back to camp, can't wait to hear the stories out of this one.” 

“Couldn't even wait for a tent huh? Damn Dragon blood always makes you horny chief but damn.” Krem grouses when he sees me. 

“I was happy to see him too.” I smile earn a laugh.


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and FINALLY!

“Not going to greet your mother?” I am sparring with Cullen see him smile at the taller more forceful version of me. I haven't seen her since Blackwall's death duties keeping us both busy.

“Happily, hello mother I would hug you but I am hot, sweaty and tired. Let me get cleaned up and I will meet with you.” I head into the castle retreating to my room hear Bull come in minutes later. 

“Your parents are here.” He sounds exhausted already. 

“I know they know I am with you and am giving thoughts to marriage.” 

“We can if you want.” 

“Wow most romantic proposal ever.” I am distracted pulling clothing on and braiding my hair when he doesn’t answer I look over my shoulder at him. “I’m sorry Bull, my parents make me.” I shake my head walk to him. Lips find mine I am on my tip toes as he pulls me to him lifting me as I wrap legs around him but I am pushing against him as he takes me to the bed. “Stop parents I have to deal with them.” 

He growls, “me first.” I laugh at the petulant tone it turns into a moan as fingers dive deep lips trace to my breasts tongue swirling he leaves them moves down I know what he wants but I know we don’t have time. 

“Bull, stop.” I am moving away from him and he releases me finally. 

“Kadan.” He places my hand on him and I smile, “I know but I need to deal with them I will attend to you but not right now.” 

My mother is cooing over Rinna and I smile as I watch her. “Mother, I hope you remember Bull, Bull Lady Trevelyan.” They size each other up and I smirk as my mother notes just how huge Bull is how tiny she is compared to him but she won’t back down. “I hope travel wasn’t difficult?” I inquire, 

“Still rifts open still demons but not as many and the roads are safer with the Inquisition forces working with the local Banns.” Our day passes quickly and it is evening soon both of the children are asleep and I am exhausted. I snuggle up to him as he stretches out on the bed sighing as his back hits it. 

I kiss him, he’s answering almost desperately then I realize how much I really want him. His kisses drag on me, I want more slowly he builds me until I am keening for him even as I reach for the back of his head rubbing and being answered with a growl before he is driving faster and I am arching but getting there. I don’t want calculating Bull I want fuck me because you really need to Bull nails run down his sides and he catches my hands, “Kadan.” I am riding him hair thrown back my hand massaging his balls sliding to the skin between causing him to arch off the bed he’s taken me off placing my hands on the headboard as he slides behind me stroking in one long quick thrust and I am quaking with need. “Only you make me this out of control.” 

His hips are taking him almost to the tip before going back in I am meeting him stroke for stroke before he blankets my body with his fingers going to my nub rubbing “Kadan yes, give me all.” His hips meet mine in a frantic rhythm control a word neither of us know as lips trace my neck, tongue and finally teeth as I tilt my hips giving him full access to go all the way and I am shattering feel him as well know he’s not staying still my orgasm continuing on until I think I will die from the ecstasy he holds me up, “Not done Kadan stay with me.” When he is finally done with me it’s dawn as I crawl into his arms draping myself like a piece of armor on his chest sheet keeping me covered. 

“Mommy?” 

I laugh as Bull groans. “Rinna you cannot ride Mace we’ve talked about this.” I state keeping the sheet around me. 

“Mace mommy!” Mace obliges Rinna falls off half way across the room and I am off the bed and to her as Bull grabs a pillow to cover parts not appropriate for children the sheet going with me. 

“Uh Kadan? Trade you?” 

“There you are” Myra is through the door to Rinna who is on my hip as I soothe her from falling. 

Rinna is looking at me critically for a moment. “What’s wrong pet?” 

“Am I Poppa's?” I look to Bull and then Myra Bull’s managed pants while everyone was distracted hands me a robe. 

“How do you mean?” I ask. 

“I don’t look like poppa.” 

“You look like me Rinna.” 

“Older kid says I belong to murderer” That stops my heart cold even as she mangles the word I know what she's looking for. “It’s not true is it?” 

“Course not love, your daddy was a very important man.” Myra chimes in; I’m still floundering on the mention of Blackwall. 

“Did this older child give you a name of your father or do you know his name?” 

“Malcolm said my father fake name black sheep.” 

I head to my bookshelf grab one of my notebook’s down flipping to the page I need. “This is your father Rinna, his name was Thom Rainer, though most called him Warden Blackwall.” 

“You drew this?” Myra is surprised and I smile.

“Mamma good.” I kiss Rinna I can’t look at the face on the page, tears well in my eyes. “He has gray eyes like Poppa” I finally look it is a sketch of Blackwall standing in his armor it looks as if he could walk right off the page.

“Yes he does.” I am breathing raggedly. 

“Mamma cry?” Rinna is patting my cheek feels the tears. 

“He is dead and it makes me sad.” I answer honestly then she's crying and I wish I hadn't been as honest. 

“Shit.” Bull is way out of his depth here sees Myra is crying too. “I need reinforcements.” 

“Umm bad word poppa” Rinna hiccups as she says this and I laugh. 

“Yes he did, I vote we tickle him.” I am trying to stop the tears and it works as Rinna joins in and I am dashing tears take a moment to get dressed. 

“All right Rinna, let's get you fed and off to lessons.” Whining occurs and I laugh. 

“Lioness, Bull, you are needed in Council as soon as possible.” I look down the table at Bull who nods and we head into the room. 

“Qunari have asked for our help in closing the rifts and in securing Seheron.” Cullen states carefully looks at both of us. 

“They are not asking Commander, we agreed to aide them and this is when they have chosen to ask us now.” 

“Exactly what did we promise them?” I ask looking at Josephine.

“1,000 Templars some mages, resources and you to close the rifts. The men were to reinforce what is already there.” This is the deal I had made after we lost the dreadnought it was the way to get the alliance. 

“If we do this it’s declaring war on the Imperium and I don't want to do that.” I state shaking my head no. 

“Unfortunately we do not have a choice, we agreed to this.” 

“I agreed to closing their rifts, I agreed to aide them if Tevinter attacked Tevinter hasn't attacked.” 

“Actually they did.” Cullen comments points to Seheron on the map. “Here.” 

“Fine, get it set up.” I sigh and look at Bull. 

“Set up for a wedding as well please Ambassador.” 

“I'm sorry who is getting married?” 

“I am to Katrina.” I glare at him a moment. 

“You have got to let Cassandra lend you a romance novel or 3 and read Bull.” 

He gets down on one knee gazing up at me and opens a box a ring inside, “Katrina Trevelyan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

“Is this so you can come with me and they can't execute you for being Tal-Vashoth?” I notice it is my grandmother's ring in that box seems my spy has not been as innocent in my family's return as I thought. 

“Maybe.” 

“Lioness he is down on one knee asking you to marry him and you are questioning his motives?” Josephine is just the right amount of indignant and I laugh. 

“What does this mean inheritance wise?” Leliana asks the question I am thinking and Josephine is going through it in her head. 

“Inquisitor is not an inheritance it is a position chosen so nothing.” 

“Then I agree.” Bull is standing sliding the ring on my finger even as he is glaring at me slightly. 

“What do you want to do with the kids?” I ask looking at the advisers. 

“Your mother has requested they come to Ostwick with her or at least Rinna does.” 

“Leliana, do you want to send Dylan with her? Mother won’t care how many show up.” 

“You worry for Rinna.” 

“No actually, she’s a Trevelyan and will be treated as such she can take them to the manor.” 

“You own a manor?” Bull is surprised. 

“I own a manor, a farm and several other ventures. Upon my birth I was given the Manor and the farm next to it, Gypsy is from my line of horses I make a tidy profit from that plus the monies I invested in other things like wool dying company I am rich beyond my title of birth. Rinna will never need to pick up a trade or work if she does not wish to.” 

“Did the blight affect you at all?” Leliana is curious. 

“Yes, the manor was directly in the path of the Horde but thankfully no one was there. Had to take out a loan to repair the damage the looters did but in the years since we’ve prospered. This turmoil is a little interesting but it’s stabilized for the moment. At least until Prince Sebastian decides to get his panties in a twist.” 

Cullen laughs at that, “He has to march through your lands to get to Kirkwall.” 

“Yes and I have reminded him I will not allow it without retaliation and since I have the bigger army I win.” 

“If your mother does not mind all the kids then I have no issue with him going would be good for him to get out of the castle for the summer.” 

“Also there are children speaking of Blackwall to Rinna. I expected it but not this soon, she’s 2!” 

“Did she tell you who was speaking of him?” Cullen is furious. 

“Yes, child is Malcolm handle it how you like as the father is a soldier. I did not lie to her; I did not deny what Blackwall was or what he tried to be.” 

“Why would you do that?” Leliana is surprised. 

“Painting him as a hero sets her up for bitterness when she is older and learns the truth, her father did horrible things but he did die a hero just like everyone else that died that day.” I am calmer when I say it this time the hurt doesn’t bite as hard. 

“Mom why are you crying?” I ask as I stand in the wedding gown the blue dress has a fitted bodice the laces silver it is long sleeve fitted until it hits my hips. Falling back into a small train I am waiting for my mother's answer as I smile at Rinna. Rinna's dress is a fair match to mine her hair braided the same as mine with a crown of flowers. Bull is dressed in a purple coat tight at the waist slashed with silver, emerald accents, open at the neck a gift from Vivienne. 

“Because you look beautiful, because you are marrying for love and because I am here to see it.” I laugh at her for a moment. 

“Trina, we are ready when you are out here, Maker you look beautiful.” Cullen enters and I smile as I see him in the Inquisition formal attire though this jacket is white as he crosses to me. 

“I'm ready.” I take his arm walking to my father who is to escort me down the aisle in a Chantry full of the people I dearly adore and love. Our ceremony is as traditional as it can get, not a word varying from what it should be for a couple getting married in the Chantry and though I grit my teeth on the obey and the Chantry fills with laughter it is said. 

Party in the Main Hall is going well into the night and probably the next morning but I am in my chambers with Leliana trying to figure out how to stand still for what I want to give Bull. “Is he even going to be sober enough to appreciate this?” Myra asks and I giggle. 

“He will be now stand still, not only does the ribbon need to cover but it needs to lay straight for the full effect.” Leliana sighs when I move again the ribbon tickles and I am anxious. “Lioness, move again and I will stop doing this!” I force myself to stillness reaching and finding the chant as I watch the progress in the mirror. Red ribbon traces under my breast like a corset down to my waist in four lines then around my hips between my legs then back up for the bow to land across my breasts the tails dangling begging to be pulled. “Perfect!” She steps back and I am smiling. Hair is bunned as normal Bull enjoys taking it out and playing with it too much to do anything else with it. 

“Red.” Bull is impatient and I smile at the tone. 

Walking to the door Leliana slips out with Myra closing the door to speak with him for a moment as I stand impatient as well. Finally the door opens and I see the look of utter delight on Bull's face as he looks at me. “Oh now this is a surprise.” He's walking around appraising the ribbon still not touching me. 

“No restraints but I never said anything about something like this.” That is met with a purr. 

“Oh Kadan, the possibilities this opens up.” That is said in my ear as I stand in front of him and I know how hard he is. He sees the leftover ribbon and smiles, “Let me blindfold you?” 

“So long as you don't restrain me you can do as you like.” I answer back with a purr of my own. Blindfold on he runs hands up and down my legs sometimes there is a kiss and sometimes there is a scrape of teeth until I know the ribbon at that juncture is soaked more lips and more tongue as a kiss is pressed and I nearly shatter hanging onto him. He backs me slowly until my knees hit the bed and he is enjoying the ribbon between my legs the friction of it plus his tongue as my breath gets harsher exquisite. More suckling on my nub and I am shattering though staying still as ordered until he releases me from the ribbon slowly every inch of revealed skin getting lips and tongue. 

“Best wedding present ever.” I smile when I am free of the ribbon and blindfold I know how much he wants me but I want to play as well. Pushing him back on the bed I hear the growl as I use my juices to lube him I am teasing him and he's really trying to not damage the bed. “Kadan.” He thrusts and I move out of the way instead placing tits on either side of him. “Not yet, too turned on for that, come to me.” I crawl up his body even as he presses into me and I am shattering with the entrance know he's nearly undone as well. Hips meet mine as lips catch my cries and I am happy.


	5. Same shit different continent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Lioness is headed to a new area... let's have some fun shall we?

“You are marching an army across part of the empire.” 

“I am not Dorian, I am closing rifts for the Qunari.” He's glancing at me, still has black hair I would love to run my fingers through, still has the flawless skin of caramel that is probably just as good to lick and still wears purple, gold and white the mixture of silk and leather enough to have my heart racing. When I'd asked him to join me in Seheron I hadn't thought he'd come that he showed up in Kirkwall when we sailed was surprising and I am grateful. He'd not returned with us from the Frostbacks had struck out on his own for a bit and I missed him. 

“Oh, my apologies here let me ignore the thousands of Qunari warriors and thousands of Templars then as you march across part of my homeland and wave your magic hand.” He waves his hand in emphasis and I sigh appreciatively at the gesture if nothing else because I get to see those muscles bunch. I love my husband but this man is damn delectable. 

He's irritated enough his magic flares and one of the Arvaarad step forward. “He is Saarebas?” 

“No he is a mage, my mage.” 

“He will submit.” Forward movement is blocked by me. 

“Touch him and die.” I am in full armor more than ready to defend Dorian. 

“Then he is safe with you, his life is in your hands.” 

“Safe in your hands huh? What would happen if they made me one of them?” Dorian asks curious and I indicate the Saarebas at the heel of one man. 

“Bound, lips sewn shut, runes inked, leashed and gelded.” Bull states from my shoulder. 

“Maker's mercy not that.” He actually pales a bit.

“No worries you are safe in my hands.” I wink as I say this.

“Just your hands, not sure which part of me I want to save most.” I am laughing so hard I am snorting. 

“I missed you, oh I missed you!” I state and there is a signal from one of the Ashaad and I move towards him. 

“Arishok would speak with Lioness.” 

I follow him see Arishok on the dais in a hall, he's hornless this is the one that traveled with Lyra. “Lioness, Warden spoke well of you when we traveled together. Yet you dare to bring Tal-Vashoth with you.” The room has several tiers of seats all of them full and it's very humbling.

“He is my husband and one of my commanders Arishok, where I go he goes.” 

“You have proven your worth on the field but your Tal-Vashoth will not receive any help from us in any way. You are responsible for ALL of his actions am I clear?” I nod solemnly, not completely understanding what all that entails and I don't have time to ask as my mark flares. Closing eyes to focus. “Rift to the east 5 miles, let’s go.” I am walking away my companions and Mace beside me earning a smile. 

“Lioness where are you going?” Arishok asks. 

“Rift 5 miles that direction I can close it.” My voice is a bit shaky as the mark is really spitting and then I am screaming as it explodes out. 

“Lioness!” He's off the dais but pauses as I hold my good hand out to him. 

“I'm fine, let's get this done.” I sigh as he walks to me, “I can deal with whatever comes out of the rifts.” 

He actually has the balls to grab me and pull me to a stop though he releases me when Bull and Mace growl. “Lioness.” 

“Yes I know I'm not well, yes I know this is shitty timing but I am the only one that can close the rifts and you need me to do that so either I go you lose whoever is over there now screaming.” 

“Stop saying it.” Arishok scowls. 

“You think Lyra would stop climbing that tower and killing the ArchDemon because she was sick? Arishok you want that rift closed I go with you.” 

“Venak-Hol!” He growls at me paces away for a moment comes back to me. “No fighting.” 

“I agree, you and the other men can wave your swords around and clear it and I'll come with my magic hand and close it. This one, I will agree to not take the field until after.” I stop my sentence there seeing him sigh at me. He does this a lot with me. 

“Agreed. I will use the time to push Tevinter back to where they belong and secure the rest of the rifts.” 

“See sick women can accomplish things too.” 

“Stop saying it!” He's frustrated and embarrassed and adorable. Well as adorable as a hornless 7ft giant that can squish me in one hand can be. 

“You are coming?” I am shocked. 

“I am to remain with you until you are confined.” More Ben-Hassrath women join to surround me and Tamassran and I notice none of them have weapons. 

I make a circle motion to my group, I have Varric, Dorian, and Bull with me see Rylen do the same see another ring of Templars join and we are at the rift. I have my blade out earning a growl from Arishok but I ignore him as I look at the rift. It's huge and it is spitting a lot more demons than I have seen in a while. Despair demons fly overhead, wraiths appear and dodge, terrors both great and lesser are ripping through the Qunari and I am furious. “I need to get closer, I can disrupt it. Templars focus on the Pride demons holy smite will make them vulnerable.” I am roaring commands and they are followed as we move closer to the rift and I lift my hand to disrupt it. Out of the corner of my eye I see the green flash yanking my hand closed I have my blade between the Tamassran and the greater terror just in time. Batting it away I am caught by another his claws raking ineffectively across my armor but the momentum does knock me sideways. Bull takes the head of the first one as I block the second one from attacking the Tamassran taking its head in the process. Mace is snapping at a wraith herding it towards the soldiers. 

Too many, I sheathe the blade take a deep breath and push with the mark out seeing the green light push out incinerating every demon in its path. I hit my knees in exhaustion put my hand up to close the rift feeling the pull even as I yank my hand down cutting off the beam. “Lioness.” Varric is to me in a moment and I feel Bull put his arms around me scooping me up handing my blade to one of the Templars. 

“She lives?” Arishok asks and I smile. 

“I'm fine Arishok, let me nap and I can do it again.” Varric chuckles at that. 

“No more we will hold the rifts, this is too dangerous.” 

I'd rile against him but decide to sleep instead. I wake in degrees notice there are walls around me solid thick walls and I sit up holding my head in the process. “Ah you wake.” Tamassran is there. 

“Where is Bull? Where are my companions? Where is Mace?” 

“They are not needed right now.” 

“If you don't let me see my husband right now.” 

“Calm yourself Lioness, no need for you to roar. They will see you again when you are better.”  
*************************)(********************************************************  
He must be imagining things as he sees the flash of her blade, sees the lion pauldrons but then he hears her roar. There she stands her blade out roaring at a pride demon as it tries to grab her and she smites it slicing the head clean off and he is there blocking her back from a terror. “Boss.” 

“Hi honey thought I might help you out here, looked a little overwhelmed.” My hand is up and I yank the rift closed earning a startled look from many even as Arishok heads towards me. Mace is circling me barking happily, I missed him too. 

“Welcome back Lioness.” He nods to me, “You and your reinforcements are a welcome sight.” Glancing at Bull and back to me, “Refresh yourself come see me when you are ready.” 

I turn as Bull places a hand on me though I shrug it off putting my blade up and walking towards the tents. “If she is here, I offer condolences.” Varric states watching me walk away. I frown at that not sure what it means. 

“Kadan.” 

“Don't, I'll deal with us after Arishok but I need to get that done first.” I am taking off my armor quickly pull it back on when it's clean enough. “Come in.” 

Rylen ducks in sees me there and nods, “I'm ready to see Arishok when you are.” 

I nod head out of the tent with him enter Arishok's tent answering the look he gives me with a nod. “This is where the rifts are Lioness; the borders are secure as the agreement stated. This is the biggest one and it is the one we think is creating the others, it is heavily defended there are Tevinter Magisters there as well as the normal demons.” 

“We can run circles all over the countryside or we can close the big one first stopping more from spawning, I brought the reinforcements and with your troops we should number enough to get this done.” 

“Or we try to close that rift and the demons from the others come and we are outnumbered.” Rylen offers and I nod. 

“Not sure if they are linked, not sure how it is your call Arishok.” 

He is looking at the rest of his commanders repeats what I said in Qunlat waits for them to weigh in on the options. There is some heated discussion and I wait only able to mildly follow it see Rylen frowning at the entire mess. “I will let you know when the plan is done.” 

“I'll see you in the morning.” He pauses for a moment a slight look of sadness on his face. 

“Lioness, asit tal-eb.” My nod of acknowledgment is all I can manage right now. 

“So they say. Thank you.” 

“What did he tell you?” Rylen asks as we walk out of the tent. 

“Same thing you and the rest are telling me which I appreciate, a lot.” I get to my tent and take a deep breath. “Take this.” I hand him my blade as well as my short sword and dagger. 

“Why?” 

“Because he needs to be alive tomorrow.” That earns a chuckle. “He's a good father Lioness, he is a good husband, he is a.” 

“I am aware of his virtues Rylen, what did you two bond while I was away?” 

“Little, we did most of our bonding when we were trying to wrangle our children while you women plotted to change the world AGAIN.” 

“It's not to my liking just yet Rylen or Leliana's but its close.” He laughs taking my blades with him and I step into the tent knowing Bull is inside. 

Arms surround me and while I am happy I am confused. “Bull, what's going on?”

“There were rumors you were pregnant.” He's confused now too. 

“What?! No!” Shake of head no as if he's lost his mind. 

“What was wrong then?” He's looking me over noticing the weight loss, the dullness of my hair. 

“I was very sick, Arigena called it rift sickness. Seems those exposed to the rifts for prolonged periods of time become sick. Loss of appetite, nauseous, body aches, weight loss all signs.” 

“Ah, anything I can do to get out of the dog house then?” I smiled at that. 

“I want to talk to men if you don’t mind and drink and play cards. Being stuck with women was difficult.” He chuckles at that. 

“Drinking, gambling and men, I think I know just the place for that.”

He leads me to a tent and I smile as I walk in hearing the raucous laugh of Varric as he lays cards down on the table, “Ha! I win again.” Eyes flick to me for a moment slight look of concern quickly hidden as I take the tankard offered swig it coughing. 

“Ugh but I missed ale.” I take another swig though Bull replaces the tankard with another one. 

“Do not drink the swill Boss not when there is better available.” It’s his favorite wine and I smile knowing I will nurse this one along since we will be planning in the morning. 

“Ah Lioness, letters from home are on that table there.” Varric points and I head towards them grabbing them flipping through them. “Hand them here a moment” I do. “Here, this one and this one read those two first.” 

It’s the one where they are getting ready to leave; I had insisted they take Rain, Gypsy and Anaan with them not willing to risk the horses here in Par-Vollen. “They took Scotch? Poor little man he’s turned into a dreaded child’s pony!” 

Varric chuckles, “Keep reading, Scotch gets his revenge.” 

I get to that point and am laughing hard enough I set the tankard down. “Oh well done boy well done!” I see money exchanged out of the corner of my eye, “What the hell?” 

“Dorian was convinced you’d be all indignant mother your baby was hurt, I was right you’d side with the pony.” 

“Serves Rinna right for leaving him untied.” Scotch had refused to be caught and had set the rest of the horses loose following behind Rinna as she called and called for the pony not realizing he was behind her until he’d knocked her over. “I can’t wait to see her on her own horse.” 

“Hers?” Dorian asks surprised. 

“Aye, little filly born same day she was Trevelyan tradition she’ll spend the summer working with her.” 

“I sense a great story on that one.” Varric comments. 

“Not tonight.” I turn back to the letters seeing Rinna had indeed been introduced to her horse was enjoying the lessons and cousins she had met. I eye the stack, “Does my mother write every day?” 

“No, weekly the rest are from Leliana and Cullen shit isn’t holding as well as they would like in Ferelden or Orlais. Celene wants you to come finish closing the rifts there as well is furious you came here first.” 

I take the stack but they are removed when Bull grabs them, “drink, gamble, men, Inquisition shit tomorrow.” 

“Awe did the Inquisitor miss us?” Dorian glances over lays his cards on the table, “I won this time.”

When I am properly toasted and have lost a decent amount I follow Bull back to our tent stripping before crawling into bed hands run over me as I settle on his chest I have my head on my folded arms regarding him.

His hands have been are you okay not the usual must have you now caresses and I am confused. “You are putting a lot of leave me alone vibes, I am surprised you aren’t hissing and spitting.” I laugh at the image and nod. Suddenly I am up pulling tunic and pants on finally boots as I open a chest grab my spare short swords and he’s looking at me. “What’s up?” 

“Sleep, I’ll be back.” 

He nods, “Take a couple of the guards with you please.” I scowl at him, “Still important, herd hierarchy, makes me sleep better take your pick.” I laugh at that. “I mean it Kadan.” 

“I know.” I do take guards with me as I wander from fire to fire of the Templars listening to their stories reconnecting with this order of men and women that have served with me for years who gave up their order to join mine. It was thought I was pregnant, the reason I was not here at the beginning and I take the condolences in stride and I see the fires of the Qunari the line between the two armies evident. An idea hits me and I am headed to Arishok’s tent before I realize it. 

“Lioness, Lioness, your worship.” My guard is trying everything he can think of as I beeline for the tent only stopping when Arishok’s guards step in front of me. 

“Idea hit me requesting an audience with him at his convenience. Not urgent.” I state in Qunlat earning an eyebrow raise. 

“Decent pronunciation, you should have worked with Lyra.” He’s behind me and I turn to face him. 

“You miss her.” 

Head tilt and slight smile. “What is this idea?” He motions me into the tent and I smile as I take a seat at the table him sitting across from me. 

“Send mixed groups of the Templars and your men to secure the other rifts since the border is stable. Templars work well in units or individuals they can handle any mages, would cut down on losses while I travel between the rifts. We’ll all meet up for the big one.” 

He nods, “How many Templars do you have here?” 

I run the figures in my head, “I still have the 1200 I brought I haven’t lost any.” 

“No injuries?” He's surprised as I know he has taken injuries with his men. 

“None, I brought my battle mages too Arishok, I brought what you were promised Templars and I decided to bring my way to keep them fighting.” I smile at that proud of the group. 

“I thought your Templars and mages were still fighting.” His facial cues are scarce but there is a bit of surprise. 

“They are but these are Inquisition mages and soldiers and those work together, it’s been a fun experiment.” I can't help the trace of sarcasm in my voice. 

“I will look at my numbers, walk with me.” I fall into step with him curious what this man wants to show me. “Yours do not mix with mine.” He indicates the clear line between our men. 

I nod, “I’ll work on it though so long as they fight together I care not if they drink together.” 

“They are more tolerable than many.” Neither of us can forget Kirkwall, both of us know the horrors each race has inflicted on the other.

I laugh a little, “Helps when they see their leader with one almost daily.” 

“It will not be tolerated here.” It is the flat note of disapproval. 

I nod in agreement, “they are your men to command as you see fit I know there are stark differences between what is allowed by yours and mine.” 

“They will not be allowed to stay.” 

“I would never ask there will be those that want to know more of the Qun.” This is the gamble.

“I will not allow Andraste to touch them.” Dammit but I understand.

“I will allow the Qun to touch them.” That earns a lifted eyebrow again. “We are not part of the Chantry; I embrace all religions so long as there is no sacrifice or blood.” 

“You would allow Templars to become part of the Qun?” His voice can't hide the bit of surprise as well as being pleased.

I nod, “I would allow Templars to worship what they want, so long as they swing their blade where I need them to and don’t try to kill me I care not which god they give thanks to.” 

“You are strange.” 

“Thanks.” I wink at him as well.

He laughs at that, it’s a startled noise and his guards are surprised as well. “What do you chant when you fight?” Ah he’s heard me. “Others do it as well.” 

“It’s parts of our holy book, you say Anaan esaam Qun, and I say Praise Andraste.” I glance at the guards approach a few of the Qunari with Arishok watching him interact with his men smile as they offer toasts to me and my men. These men are no different than my soldiers for all they have horns and claws it is still soldiers sitting at a fire telling stories and discussing the upcoming battles. They speak of family too just happens to not include women and children. “Do you know the story of Andraste of the Maker?” I ask as we complete the circuit of his men head back to the tent. “Head to bed guys, I can get back to my tent just fine.” 

“Lioness, Bull.” 

“I know but he’s sleeping and I need you two alert not drooping with fatigue.” They salute and leave. 

“You do not require rest?” 

“No worries, I will get plenty.” 

He nods, “I do know the story of Andraste and the Maker Leliana told me of it when we traveled.” 

“What I chant is part of that story, pieces of it that give me focus in battle most Templars do it I just happen to speak it out loud sometimes.” 

He nods, “Many of the Antaam do the same with the Qun.” We are at his tent and I incline my head to him turn to leave. “They will escort you to your tent Lioness.” 

When I would argue it’s an arched eyebrow and stony visage I am familiar with when Bull doesn’t want an argument. “Until morning Arishok.” 

“Panahedan Lioness.” 

I crawl back into the covers and onto Bull who’s kicked them off causing me to smile. I am perfectly content to sleep next to him wrapped in covers but hands grab and place me on his chest fingers run through my hair it’s so familiar to me now even as his head moves and I meet his lips. Hand caresses my ass even as I rub along his length causing a moan lips are greedy now but I stop him from more. More stroking holding until finally I sleep and I wake with the sun kissing Bull awake he who rolls me beneath him sending fingers and then sheathing himself as I answer sleepy kisses. Ours is the lovemaking of long familiarity not the fiery inferno but the slow burn I want and need it makes my orgasm that creeps up on us both so much sweeter as I keep my head cradled to his chest keeping our noises muffled his release follows his teeth rubbing my neck causing aftershocks as my body reacts with every nerve ending trembling. “I have missed you.” 

I chuckle at the admission pushing at the wall of chest keeping me pinned to the bed. “Missed you too; however I have an Arishok to attend to.” 

“Really not going to let you up now if you are attending to another man.” I nip at his chest earning a moan and a thrust of hip to remind me he can always go another round. “Bring the claws in and I’m really not letting you up.” I pull him towards me and roll taking us out of the bed and landing on top. Scrambling to feet and rolling away from him I smile as he glowers. 

“Just because you are bigger than me doesn’t mean I can’t get on top.” 

“I love it when you are on top, here let me show you.” I scramble away again head to the washstand to clean off glaring at him. “Oh and she makes me watch her bath, cruel woman!” 

“Come here to me and I’ll give you one too.” I see how much that arouses him as his member twitches eagerly. 

“Not if you need to get to a meeting.” I toss him the second rag move towards my armor and watch him clean himself it’s a huge turn on and he knows it. Watching fat drops of water chase across acres of silvery gray skin catching in the defined planes of chest and stomach my mouth waters. I am in my armor and walk towards him rag is grabbed and I finish his bath lighting little fires all over even as he clenches his fists at the fact I am dressed. “Go woman before I make you late.” 

I am out of the tent with a chuckle headed to Rylen’s as he joins me for the walk handing me back my swords. “Who cleaned them?” 

“I did, couldn’t sleep last night.” 

“I am sure Leliana and crew can handle whatever happens Rylen, we need to focus on this.” 

“Then you haven’t read that letter yet.” I stop right outside the Arishok’s tent. 

“What letter?” A cold chill washes over me as I turn to look at him. 

“Sebastian is marching.” No phrase has ever chilled me so much as that and I have killed a false god, slayed a dragon god, and watched as more than one mage has turned into something out of a nightmare. 

“When? When did he march?” My claws are on his breastplate my helmet banging against my thigh. 

“Lioness, Arishok is ready.” I take a deep breath trying to clear my head of that walk into the tent but I can’t. My baby is in the way, my fear of losing her too much of a distraction. 

“Lioness, what divides you?” 

“My kith is in danger, an army marches for them, I apologize Arishok.” 

“An army marches for SkyHold?” 

I shake my head no, “My lands, family lands nothing to do with the Inquisition I am nobility, ruler of lands as well as Inquisitor.” 

“Your responsibilities are many.” 

“Yes but right now you are my focus or need to be, give me a second.” He watches me carefully as I run through plans in my head, reassure myself Cullen will get the kids and my family to safety remind myself that is not part of what can happen and over the top of it is the chant my focus tool until it drowns out the rest and I breathe carefully. One problem at a time, make a list check it off I can do this. “What did you come up with for the rifts?” 

“You will send all but 100 of your Templars home, with the border secured there is no reason for them to be here.” 

“There are 10 rifts here on the island.” He looks at me with lots of questions in his eyes. “I could tell you my mark told me but I would be lying. While we were securing the borders my soldiers sent reports back to me about the rifts and what levels the demons are. They will do the same when we get to Par-Vollen.” 

“Only you are coming to Par-Vollen outsiders are not allowed.” 

“She goes nowhere without Inquisition soldiers Arishok we won’t budge on that.” Way to go Rylen I think. I can however see this turning into a long lasting argument. 

“We will discuss that after the rifts on the island are closed. What of the large rift? These rifts have had time to grow some decent sized forces are you sure my 100 Templars and your forces will be enough?” 

“Yes.” 

I nod, “Rylen take them home, leave me 10 mages please.” 

“No Saarebas.” 

“You want Templars I want mages, meet me in the middle Arishok.” 

“Lioness, we have a problem out here.” He's one of my Templars and I hear the racket of him pushing past the Arishok guards.

I am spinning to the door following the Templar as we make our way through the tents I feel Arishok and Rylen on my heels as I see the problem. One of the Arvaarad has his blade out one of the mages on his knees before him I am running feel a hand barely miss mine as I hit the Arvaarad before his blade hits the mage knocking him away casting silence on the mage in the same move. I stand between him and the mage my hands loose at my sides as he comes at me. My claws find his chest my teeth are bared answering his roar. “Settle down big boy and let’s talk this out.” I glance at the mage still on his knees. “Templars secure the mage; he’s silenced for the moment.” 

I dodge a hand trying to grab me he’s not grabbing the fallen weapon so mine stay sheathed. He manages to tackle me as I roll managing to be on top but he’s choking me. I hit his elbow making him pull me close my claws find face again and chest as I push away stand again as he checks the blood from the slices. “Will take more than claws to win this fight Lioness.” 

“For you maybe.” He's golden, horns short black spires. Eyes are red, hair pure white. He's the same height as most of the Antaam towering over me but his frame is not nearly as impressive as Bull closer to Arishok's lither, quicker movements. 

That earns a chuckle, “you defend him without even knowing what was done.” 

“Doesn’t matter, he belongs to me his punishment is mine to give. You want what is mine then take him.” 

“As you wish.” 

“Submittal only she is needed.” We both glance to Arishok when he says this. 

“As Arishok wishes.” I nod slight smile on my face. 

I am attacking then my claws finding purchase even as he blocks it is a deep gash across his cheek that gives me the opening I need as I hit him with all my strength in an impressive uppercut that sends him to his knees. He’s got me down on the ground again my hands on his wrist as I loose air. I smile as I twist my hip sending him to the ground holding that very male part my left cross causing blood and him to fall on his back my foot on his chest my blade on his throat. “Enough.” I demand I can feel blood trickling from my brow my ribs protesting where he found purchase. 

“You win this time Lioness.” He concedes still having a smile on his face, I like this one. 

“Good, keep your hands and any other thing you want to use off my mages. Got issues with them bring it to me or Rylen clear?” 

“Agreed.” Arishok intones as I step back putting my blade up. 

“The mage you’re protecting, he is a blood mage. He needs to die.” He's up retrieving blade. 

I indicate for the mage to be brought forth. “I needed it to boost what I had, I’m not.” I don’t even let him finish the words before his throat is open and he is gurgling on his own blood. 

“Dorian.” Flames lick up from the man and his body is ashes in a moment, “Maker have mercy on your soul.” 

“May I see your gauntlets?” Arishok asks and I nod. 

“Rylen, get the Templars and mages figured out, test the mages bind those questionable I will deal with them.” I am walking towards the Arishok don't even look back at my men. 

“Inquisitor.” Dorian's voice is one of disdain and I hate it. 

“Dorian, you are not excluded. Rylen only no others to touch him.” I can't spare him the indignity but I can make it less.

“Yes Lioness.”

“Lioness this is bullshit and you know it.” Varric is pissed though nearly steps back when I spin to glare at him. 

“Not now Master Tethras, you may air your grievances at an appropriate place and time neither of which this is.” I wait for the nod spin taking off my gauntlets to hand to Arishok cleaning the blood off of them. 

“Your injuries.” 

“Are fine and will be tended you wished to see these.” I am curt and to the point, I cannot show weakness and he knows it. 

“You are ruthless.” It's a high compliment from him.

“When needed, they are made of silverite based off the Qunari claws. Only material I have found that stands up to them.” 

Kylie approaches me as I move with Arishok. “To heal you Lioness, I have been cleared.” She shows me her palm and I nod sitting on the bench when asked as Arishok studies the claws. I’ve removed my blades fingers removing my armor to leave me in tunic as cool magic traces her fingers healing bruises and the gash on my head. Grasping the back of my neck I smile as the rejuvenate slides down my spine as well as the healing leaving me happy and replete. 

“Thank you Kylie, I am sorry for Thomas.” 

“He knew he was wrong, if I had known sooner I would have told a Templar. Blood magic cannot be used cannot be tolerated and he knew that.” 

I nod, “I apologize for the test, but I cannot risk you.” 

“We understand Lioness.” 

“Rest, I know that cost you, we are marching soon.” 

“As you wish.”She nods and is gone with a swirl of robe. 

“You knew the mage you killed.” Arishok is surprised.

I nod, “He was one of the first mages that proclaimed himself for the Inquisition, he has seen many battles was there for the big fight to have lost himself to blood magic.” I shake my head. “Are you done with my gauntlets?” He nods hands them back. “I will let you know as soon as we are ready to march Arishok, apologies for the delay.” I am standing ready to leave knowing I need to get back to my group.

“You have handled my requests well Lioness. Panahedan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try and update this one every Friday. I have not finished writing this one but there are several chapters already written, please note this is a continuance of the first part of Lioness so I would really read that one before diving into this one.


End file.
